Kurosaki dragneel naruto: shinobi no kami
by chrisuchihadragnel2000
Summary: El día del sellado el shinigami decidió sellar en naruto tres personas, los mejores de sus mundos, para entrenarlo y que se convierta en la persona más fuerte de todos los tiempos, y así poder salvar la extinción de las naciones elementales. Minato y kushina vivos, naruto god-like, naruto/chakra/reiatsu/zampakuto/magia.
1. Chapter 1

El día del sellado el shinigami decidió sellar en naruto tres personas, los mejores de sus mundos, para entrenarlo y que se convierta en la persona más fuerte de todos los tiempos, y así poder salvar la extinción de las naciones elementales. Minato y kushina vivos, naruto god-like, naruto/chakra/reiatsu/zampakuto/magia.

Hola a queridos lectores les agradezco que lean mi primer fanfic espero que le guste, unos detalles antes de empezar.

Naruto tendra un harem pero solo tres una de cada mundo, puede ser de cualquier de estas:

1. Yoruichi shihoin

2. Erza scarlet

3. Mirajanne Strauss

4. Mitarashi anko

5. Nelliel

6. Uzuki yugao

Porfavor no me pidan a hinata o a sakura, esos pairing me resulatan muy repetitivos.

Es mi primera historia así que si se fijan en que eh cometido un error en la historia, nombres de los personajes, o kidos por favor háganmelo saber,

Otra cosa necesito a alguien que me me pueda decir todos los hados, bakudos, y alguna que otra técnica ninja.

No habrá banshing, en esta historia sasuke no será el bastardo, arrogante de siempre.

Naruto tendra un harem pero solo tres una de cada mundo, puede ser de cualquier de estas:

1. Yoruichi shihoin

2. Erza scarlet

3. Mirajanne Strauss

4. Mitarashi anko

5. Nelliel

6. Uzuki yugao

Porfavor no me pidan a hinata o a sakura, esos pairing me resulatan muy repetitivos.

Nota

-hola- Personaje hablando

-HOLA- personaje gritando

"baka" personaje pensando

**_-NINGEN-DIOS, BIJUU ZAMAPKUTO HABLANDO _**

**_"HOLA"DIOS BIJUU ZAMPAKUOT PENSANDO_**

Kurosaki dragneel naruto: shinobi no kami

Capitulo 1

-tou-san, kaa,san lo logre- grito felizmente una pelirroja¸ de ojos azules, vestida en pantalones anbu, un chaleco negro con la espiral de clan uzumaki, y sandalias ninja-algun día seré más fuerte que ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna ella es namikaze uzumaki hitomi hija de minato namikaze "kiroii senko" y uzumaki kushina "akai chisio no habanero" y también carcelera de la parte yang del kyuubi no yoko

-hai, hitomi-chan algún día serás más fuerte que nosotros, pero para eso tendrás que esforzarte más en los netrenamientos-dijo un sonriente minato namikaze

-vamos minato hay que llevar a hitomi-chan a ichirakus-dijo una kushina la carcelera de la mitad ying del kyuubi no yoko en un tono contento

Pero nunca se dieron cuenta de una persona sentada en un árbol con mirada triste y vacía este es namikaze uzumaki naruto el hijo olvidado de la familia del yondaime hokage

-aun que sea una vez tou-san, kaa-san ámenme-susurro naruto para si mismo, naruto es un niño pelirrojo con pelo alborotado (como el de natsu) color amarillo, ojos color morado, viste un pantalón para civil y una camiseta- tal vez si aprendo un jutsu ellos me prestaran atención, si eso- dijo naruto corriendo al despacho de su padre.

5 minutos después

Naruto estaba buscando un rollo con información de cómo poder escalar árboles, busco como 25 minutos hasta que lo encontró y corrió a un campo de entrenamiento para poder dominarlo.

5 horas después

La familia namikaze-uzumaki estaba cenando y hablando de cómo natsumi es la más fuerte y de cómo los superara algún día

-tou-san, kaa-chan-dijo naruto en un tono triste-les quiero enseñar algo, acompáñenme porfavor-naruto les digo mientras salía de la casa

JARDIN

Minato y kushina estaban sentándose en la grama y esperar hasta que naruto les enseñara lo que el quería mostrarles

-tou-san, kaa-san, aquí arriba-grito naruto caminando en un árbol-miren ya puedo controlar la escalada de árb-naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que kushina le abofeteo haciendo que callera al piso

-NARUTO, CUANTAS VECES TE HEMOS DICHO QUE TE ENTRENAREMOS CUANDO ENTRES EN LA ACADEMIA-grito minato dándole un golpe en la cara a naruto sacándole sangre de la nariz

-VETE A TU CUARTO BASURA, ESTAS CASTIGADO 5 SEMANAS-grito una iracunda kushina

Naruto estaba aguatando las lagrimas

Hasta que oyó a hitomi decir-BAKA, solo me quieren a mi, tu solo eres un estorbo, vete de aquí-le dijo en una forma arrogante

Naruto no aguanto y grito mientras corria-LOS ODIO, ESPERO QUE MUERAN-entrando a la casa corrió a su cuarto y se encerro y se puso a llorar

Esa misma noche cuarto de kushina y minato

-minato creo que fuimos muy rudos con naruto-chan-dijo kushina con un semblante triste

-tienes razón, desde mañana crearemos unos kage bunshin para enseñarle lo básico de ninjutsu y fuinjutsu-dijo un triste minato-y enseñarle el rasengan , nos perdonara si lo hago- kushina solo asintió

Pero no saben que ya es muy tarde

Con hitomi

Hitomi se sentía la peor persona del mundo por haberle dicho esas cosas a su Naru-nii-san así que se paro y fue al cuarto de onii-chan y se quedo parada 5 minutos con nervios ya que nunca había entrado al cuarto de su amado onii-chan, armándose de valor intento abrir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con candado y no pudo abrir, toco la puerta y espero a que abriera pero después de cinco minutos solo suspiro y dijo-tal vez se quedo dormido, mañana le pediré perdón-dijo entrando a su cuarto

Con naruto

Naruto se encontraba sentado en su cama mientras lloraba y pensó "ellos no me quieren, desde mañana están muertos para mi, viviré aquí hasta la graduación y me iré a un apartamento a vivir" fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de quedar dormido

Paisaje mental

-donde estoy-dijo naruto observando el hermoso bosque en el que se encontraba-como llegue aquí-naruto pregunto a nadie en especial

**_-ESO LO PUEDO CONTESTAR YO NINGEN-DIJO ALGUIEN A SU ESPALDA-ESTE ES TU PAISAJE MENTAL, Y YO TE TRAJE AQUÍ- TERMINO DE DECIR LA PERSONA QUE ESTABA ATRÁS DE NARUTO_**

-QUIEN ERES TU-grito naruto intentando no sentirse intimidado por la fuerza que estaba emanando –que quieres conmigo-dijo en un tono más calmado

**_-YO SOY EL SHINIGAMI, EL REY ESPIRITUAL-DIJO EL AHORA CONOCIDO COMO SHINIGAMI-NINGEN EL DÍA QUE TU PADRE ME INVOCO PARA SELLAR AL KYUUBI NO YOKO EN TU HERMANA Y TU MADRE, TAMBIEN SELLE A TRES DE LAS PERSONAS MÀS PODEROSAS DEL UNIVERSO EN TI-DIJO EL SHINIGAMI VIENDO A NARUTO QUE ESTABA EN SHOCK_**

-por que, por que los sellaste en mi-pregunto un curioso naruto-no tengo nada especial como mi hermana-dijo con una mirada triste

**_-NINGEN, LOS SELLE EN TI YA QUE TU ERES EL NIÑO DE LA PROFECIA, Y SABIENDO QUE TU FAMILIA NO TE ENTRENARIA LOS SELLE EN TI, YA QUE ALGUIEN DEBIL NO PUEDE SALVAR A A TODA LAS NACIONES ELEMENTALES-EXPLICO UN SHINIGAMI ABURRIDO-NO MÁS PREGUNTAS, TE PRESENTARE A TUS NUEVOS SENSEIS UNO POR UNO-DIJO EL SHINIGAMI RECIBIENDO UN SI POR PARTE DE NARUTO_**

El shinigami chasqueo los dedos y apareció alguien a la par del shinigami a alguien que naruto conocía muy bien gracias a las historias que su jiji le contaba y solo atino a decir-U-UC-UCHIHA MADARA- naruto se quedo en estado de shock por la persona que estaba enfrente suya, madara solo lo vio con su sharingan y se fue a sentar bajo un árbol

**_-ASI ES NARUTO EL SERA TU MAESTRO DE CHAKRA FALTAN LOS OTROS DOS-_**dijo el shinigami chasqueando otra vez los dedos y a la par se encontraba un pelinaranja, con un kuroi kimono, y dos espadas, una casi de su tamaño, y la otra era la mitad de la grande**_-EL ES KUROSAKI ICHIGO EL SHINIGAMI MÁS FUERTE DESPUES DE MI, EL TE ENTRENARA EN LO QUE RESPECTA A REIATSU, HOUHO, KIDO,BAKUDO, TE AYUDARA A DESPERTAR EL ALMA DE TU ZAMPAKUTO-_**termino de decir el shinigami, ichigo lo levanto la mano en forma de saludo y se fue a recostar, y chasqueo los dedos por tercer vez esta vez apareció un peli rosado, con un chaleco negro con bordes naranjas, pantalones blancos y sandalias, con una extraña marca en su hombro izquierdo **_–EL ES NATSU DRAAGNEL, UN DRAGON SLAYER, SI COMO SU NOMBRE LO INDICA EL PUEDE CAZAR DRAGONES Y LO PROVO MATANDO AL DRAGON MAS TEMIBLE LLAMADO ACNOLOGIA, Y EL MÁS FUERTE DE SU MUNDO, EL TE ENSEÑARA SOBRE MAGIA CAZADRAGONES DE FUEGO, Y OTROS TRES TIPOS DE MAGIA QUE LE DIJE QUE TE ENSEÑANRA, UNO ES ACE MAKE, COMO SU NOMBRE LO INDICA SERAS CAPAZ DE CREAR HIELO, EL SEGUNDO ES MAGIA CAZA DIOSES DE TRUENO, Y EL ULTIMO MAGIA DE GRAVEDAD, ANTES DE DESPEDIRME TE DARE MI ULTIMO REGALO_**-dijo el shingami tocándole la frente**_ -TE EH DADO EL SHARINGAN, Y EH IMPLANTADO EN TI RESERVAS DE MAGIA Y REIATSU—_**dijo desapareciendo

**_FIN_**

**_REVIEWS_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a aquí trayéndoles el segundo capitulo de kurosaki dragneel naruto espero que lo disfruten amigos

-hola- Personaje hablando

-HOLA- personaje gritando

"baka" personaje pensando

**_-NINGEN-DIOS, BIJUU,DRAGÓN HABLANDO _**

**_"HOLA"DIOS BIJUU, DRAGÓN PENSANDO_**

**_DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES Y/O ANIME ME PERTENECEN_**

**_Capitulo 2_**

5 años después

Podemos apreciar a un naruto de 11 años, muy diferente a como era, su pelo rubio se volvió negro con mechones rosados y naranjas, midiendo un 1.64 una estatura muy alta para un niño de su edad, vistiendo una camisa negra sin ningún detalle, un pantalón anbu, una capa negra con detalles plateados (como la de kirito ) botas negras, y los ojos negros que no muestran ningún sentimiento, ahora tiene un cuerpo musculoso, como el de grey

-hn, estos cinco años fueron un dolor en el trasero-naruto dijo recordando lo que paso en estos cinco años

**_FLASHBACK_**

PAISAJE MENTAL

- Naruto, mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento-dijo madara viendo a naruto -entrenaremos lo que es chakra, magia, reiatsu en tu paisaje mental-recibiendo un si por parte de naruto

-Naruto cuando cumplas 8 años, trabajaras la parte física en el mundo exterior, primero correrás 20 veces toda la aldea, harás 5000 abdominales, 5000 sentadillas, y le pegaras a un poste 2000 veces con toda la fuerza que tengas – el peli naranja explico

-QUE, SENSEI YO NO PUEDO HACER TODO ESO-se quejó naruto pero una mirada de madara lo callo

-en tu paisaje mental el tiempo pasa más rápido, un día afuera es un año aquí, el shinigami nos dijo que teníamos 5 años para entrenarte, así que tenemos mucho tiempo para entrenarte-termino de decir natsu-tu horario ira así de 6:00 a.m a 5:30 p.m harás el trabajo físico pero aun falta para esto, así que a las 6:00 entraras aquí y cada uno te entrenara, antes madara te enseñara un jutsu llamado kage bunshin no jutsu, cuando los clones se disipen tú tendrás sus recuerdos-termino de decir el peli rosa

-Como tienes reservas de chakra al nivel del ichibi, harás 2000 clones para cada uno-madara explico mientras naruto asentía-Los domingos tendrás descanso- termino madara

-Mañana empieza tu entrenamiento entendido, ah y desde ahora no podrás comer ramen, solo los sábados- ichigo aviso

-QUE, NO NO NO ESO ES INACEPTABLE EL RAMEN ES LA COMIDA DE DIOSES COMO CREE-naruto no pudo terminar la oración ya que madara lo callo

-CALLA, gaki, ahora descansa-madara le dijo – ah y para salir de aquí solo tienes que concentrarte y parar tu red de chakra-termino

Naruto solo asintió y poco a poco fue desapareciendo

Día siguiente 5:40 a.m

**_-DESPIERTA, NARUTO TIENES QUE HACER TU ENTRENAMIENTO-grito natsu _**

-ahhhhh, natsu sensei, no tiene porque gritar así-susurro naruto-sigh a empezar la tortura-dijo naruto en un rincón haciendo circulitos

20 minutos después

Naruto estaba desayunando en la mesa cuando escucho pasos, bajando las escaleras y acercándose poco a poco a donde el estaba, enfrente de el estaban las personas que naruto más odia su "padre", su "madre" y su "hermana"

-Buenos días naruto-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo esperando que naruto les contestara, pero nunca esperaron que se parara y empezara a caminar a la puerta, faltando unos pocos pasos para llegar a ella, alguien le agarra por el hombro

-sochi te queríamos pedir perdón por lo de ayer-kushina le dijo – tu padre y yo lo discutimos ayer y pensamos que ya estas listo para que te entrenemos-kushina termino de decir

-tambien te quiero enseñar el rasengan y mi hiraishin no jutsu-un sonriente minato le djo a naruto

Todos esperaban un SI y un abrazo, pero jamás pensaron lo que naruto iba a decir

-no gracias, yondaime-sama, lady kushina, creo que hitomi-sama necesita de ustedes-dijo un naruto el cual no se le notaba ninguna emoción, empezando a caminar otra vez pero otra mano lo paro

-onii-chan no nos digas así somos tu familia, se que lo que hicimos estuvo mal, pero por favor perdónanos, -dijo hitomi con esperanzas de que los perdonara

-FAMILIA, hahahaha eso fue lo más gracioso que eh oído, una familia nunca piensa que eres basura, una familia jamás te deja de lado por tu hermana, una familia nunca te deja encerrado durante 2 meses cuando se van de vacaciones, si son mi familia díganme cual es mi color favorito? quienes son mis amigos? que es lo que me gusta?-termino de decir naruto abriendo la puerta

Todos se quedaron en silencio ya que lo que había dicho naruto es cierto ya que no saben absolutamente nada de el.

-sochi espera- dijo kushina- perdónanos por favor , lo podemos arreglar-dijo con los ojos llorosos

-feliz día yondaime-sama, laidy kushina, hitomi sama-dijo cerrando la puerta

-minato, perdimos a nuestro bebe, por nuestro descuido ya no regresara-kushina sollozo en el piso

-tou-san, kaa-chan es mi culpa, por mi culpa onii-chan nos odia- hitomi dijo llorando sin parar,

-no hitomi fue por nuestra culpa, pero haremos todo lo posible por arreglarlo- dijo minato abrazando a las dos mujeres y aguantándose las lagrimas

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

NARUTO se quedo recordando otras cosas como el día que se volvió experto en la magia dragon salayer, ice-make, magia god slayer, el día que despertó el mangekyo sharingan, los recuerdos de los buenos días con sus senseis, como obtuvo su zampakuto y el día más impactante de todos, Como no recordarlo, el día que que aprendió el bankai, el mismo día en el que encontró a su nuevo inquilino.

**_FLASBACK_**

-Muy bien Naruto hoy aprenderás el BANKAI- ichigo le dijo a naruto el cual solo sonrió zorrunamente-clava tu zampakuto en shikai en esto y su espíritu aparecerá, el te entrenara, ya que solo el puede enseñarte su bankai-dijo ichigo sentándose en un roca

-Hai, sensei-naruto dijo mientras sacaba su asauchi y grita-HYORINMARU-alrededor de naruto se fue congelando y neblina cubrió el campo de entrenamiento y poco a poco se fue despejando, naruto acaba de entrar a su estado shikai ( LO SIENTO NO SE COMO DICE TOUSHIRO AL INVOCAR A HYORINMARU, LES AGRADECERIA SI ME PUEDEN DECIR AL IGUAL QUE EN SU BANKAI)

Ichigo que nunca supo cual era el nombre de su zampakuto , se quedo en shock y solo atino a decir- PERO COMO TIENES A HYORINMARU, NARUTO EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN, PORFAVOR ILUMINAME-mientras se paraba

Naruto iba a contestarle pero la voz de alguien más lo hizo- Kurosaki, eso lo puedo contestar yo- los dos siguieron la voz hasta parar en un niño de pelo blanco alborotado, ojos verdes, tez bronceada, vistiendo el típico atuendo de los shinigami

-TOUSHIRO, PERO COMO, DONDE, ESTABAS MUERTO, COMO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ, MADARA SI ESTO ES UN GENJUTSU TE METERE A ZANGETSU POR DONDE TE QUEPA-grito un histérico peli naranja

Madar que estaba pescando dijo -NO te metí en ningún genjutsu, esto es de verdad- mientras tiraba de la caña- y acuérdate que paso la ultima vez que intentaste la ultima vez-madara le dijo a ichigo solo para que natsu le lanzara un rugido a madara y empezaran a pelearse

-Así es kurosaki, esto es verdadero, contestare a tus preguntas, morí pero hyorinmaru se sacrifico su vida para que yo viviera, pero como una zampakuto, pero el rey espiritual me encargo que yo fuera su zampakuto, y a la vez le enseñara todo acerca de kidos sabiendo que tu apestas para esto-dijo mientras caminaba hacia naruto-Naruto de ahora en adelante me dirás toushiro sensei , ahora a aprender acerca del bankai- dijo toushiro mientras se ponía en posición de a ataque-para poder aprenderlo, tienes que derrotarme en una pelea solo con el hielo de hyorinmaru y tus abilidades en zanjutsu-

-una pregunta chibi-sensei-dijo naruto solo para que a toushiro le saltaran 2 venas de la frente-puedo usar ice-make-pregunto naruto ladenado la cara para que no lo degollarán

-NO, solo el hielo de hyorinmaru-dijo toushiro congelando los pies de naruto y mandándole una estocada en el pecho a naruto el cual esquivo a puras penas y mando una estocada a la muñeca derecha de toushiro y congelando su brazo izquierdo

Ajenos a todo esto Madara y natsu estaban peleando y gritándose cosas sin sentido, e ichigo estaba por desmayar, pero antes de hacerlo solo dijo una cosa-mierda ya estoy viejo para esto-

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-los extraño, pero como me dijeron, nuestros caminos se cruzaran, puede ser que su mundo este en peligro y necesiten mi ayuda-dijo en un tono triste naruto-bueno será mejor ir a la academia, ultimo día y ya me podre ir de la casa de yondaime-sama-dijo naruto caminando a la academia

-Naruto, solo te quedan 3 minutos, utiliza shumpo para llegar a tiempo-le dijo toushiro a naruto

2 minutos después

Naruto se encontraba sentado a la par de sus únicos amigos nara shikamaru, uchiha sasuke y akimichi chouji.

-listos para la prueba- pregunto sasuke-claro yo seré el novato del año-dijo en broma sasuke

-problemático, todos sabemos que naruto lo será sasuke-dijo el nara –solo espero que no me toque un equipo problemático-dijo shikamaru

-yo espero que me toque con sasuke y cualquier otra persona que hitomi-les dijo el peli rosa y naranja-Pero conociendo a yondaime-sama me pondrá con ella, probablemente sasuke, y como sensei a lady kushina o a hatake kakashi-termino de decir

-bueno clase primero haremos el examen escrito, luego un torneo de enfrentamientos y por ultimo los tres jutsus que aprendieron y otro que quieran-iruka les dijo mientras les pasaba unas hojas-TIENEN UNA HORA EMPEZANDO DESDE AHORA-grito iruka mientras se sentaba

1 HORA DESPÚES

Muchos salieron del salón camino a el campo de entrenamiento diciendo no estaba listo, venia muy difícil, no me graduare

Mientras que naruto y su grupo estaban sentados hablando de cosas sin importancia pero nadie noto a hitomi acercarse por atrás de naruto y lanzarse a abrazarlo –naruto –nii, después del examen no quieres venir con nosotros a comer, tu sabes para celebrar-hitomi le dijo con claras esperanzas en su voz solo para que murieran cuando naruto dijo lo siguiente

-no gracias hitomi-sama, ya tengo planes para ir a comer con yugao-nee-chan, saru-jiji y -dijo en un tono sin emociones –con permiso hitomi-sama, vamos chicos ya va a empezar-naruto les dijo eempezando a caminar

Hitomi se quedo en el piso llorando y pensando "onii-chan no nos quiere, ya tiene a otra nee-chan" per ose paro y grito –NO IMPORTA ONI-CHAN NOSOTROS TE RECUPERAREMOS, Y VOLVEREMOS A SER FAMILIA, TTEBAYO-grito con esperanzas y convicción en cada una de sus palabras

Campos de entrenamiento

-bueno chicos el torneo será por ramas: rama masculino, y rama femenina, los combates serán (me saltare esta parte)

COMBATE FINAL MASCULINO

NARUTO VS SASUKE

-listo-pregunto mizuki recibiendo un si por parte de ambos-HAJIME- dijo mientras saltaba fuera del campo

Los dos se quedaron viendo unos cuantos minutos hasta que una hoja toco el suelo, los dos empezaron a tirarse shuriken y kunais, los cuales se neutralizaban entre si y no alcanzaban su destino, naruto apareció atrás de sasuke y le mando una patada al mentón de sasuke el cual lo pudo esquivar por poco-rápido, tengo que estar más atento-sasuke pensó, la vez que mando un gancho derecho a naruto el cual lo esquivo dando una pirueta en el aire, naruto empezó correr hacia a sasuke el cual saco dos kunais y se los lanzo a naruto, los cuales pasaron a la par del peli colores, naruto le lanzo una patada al pecho de sasuke el cual bloqueo con su brazo solo para recibir un golpe en la nuca que lo noqueo.

-GANADOR, NARUTO- grito mizuki-con esto terminamos las posiciones son así

Masculino

· Ganador: Naruto

· Segundo: Sasuke

· Tercero: Shino

· Cuarto: Kiba

· Quinto: Chouji

· Sexto: shikamaru

Femenino

· Ganadora: Hitomi

· Segundo: Hinata

· Tercero: Ino

· Cuarto: Sakura

· Quinto: civil 23

· Sexto: civil 7

-vamos toca la ultima prueba, los llamare por orden, y harán el bunshin, kawamari y henge no jutsu y si quieren un jusu extra, bueno sora amamiya pase-dijo iruka mientras todos esperaban pasientes en su lugar

(me saltare hasta naruto)

-Naruto, tu turno-grito iruka y volvia a entrar al cuarto

-suerte naruto , tu puedes-le dijeron shikamaru, chouji y sasuke mientras naruto asintió y empezó a entrar al cuarto

-SUERTE ONII-CHAN-grito hiomi, naruto solo la ignoro y siguió de largo

-NARUTO-SAMA, USTED PUEDE LO HARA POR MI, VERDAD-grito una fangirl para ser interrumpida por otra-cállate como crees que a naruto-sama le guste una tabla de planchar- ya así empezó una pelea por naruto

CUARTO DE PRUEBA

-buenos naruto haz 10 bunshin, luego haz un kawamari con cualquier cosa, haz el henge, puede ser de cualquier persona y otro jutsu si quieres ganar mas puntos, este nos es obligatorio -mizuki dijo con una sonrisa

-mizuki-sensei mis reservas de chakra son muy altas para hacer un bunshin, estaría mal si hago otro tipo-pregunto naruto

-no puedes hacer otro tipo si quieres-contesto iruka

-bueno kage bunshin no jutsu-dijo naruto y una nube de humo cubrió el cuarto, que poco a poco fue aclarándose enseñando a 15 clones de naruto, los cuales se esfumaron después de 3 minutos-kawamari no jutsu-naruto dijo mientras cambiaba de lugar con mizuki-por ultimo henge no jutsu-dijo transformándose natsu

-harás el otro jutsu naruto-pregunto iruka

-naruto has un hado-dijo toushiro en la mente de naruto y naruto pregunto -¿Por qué?-solo hazlo naruto-toushiro dijo mientras cortaba la conexión mental

-hai sensei-dijo naruto mientras levantaba su dedo índice y medio y decía -hado no 33. Sokatsui- y una gran energía azul salió del dedo de naruto el cual destruyo una pared

-excelente naruto, toma-dijo mizuki tirándole su banda ninja- pero para la próxima no exageres, porfavor-iruka dijo con una poker face

-hai sensei-dijo naruto mientras salía del cuarto

10 minutos después

-bueno el novato del año es NARUTO-mizuki dijo con una sonrisa-saco nota completa en todas las pruebas, felicitaciones-dijo un orgulloso mizuki

-vengan dentro de una semana para la asignación de equipo es a las 9:30 a.m-iruka les aviso mientras salía del cuarto

Poco a poco el aula se fue vaciando hasta que nadie quedo

AFUERA de la academia

Los padres estaban ansiosos de ver a sus hijos y ver si habían logrado graduarse o no

Hitomi estaba caminando para encontrar a sus padres hasta que los vio en árbol abrazados viéndola y con una sonrisa orgullosa –lo lograste hitomi felicidades, te llevaremos a comer ramen hoy -minato le dijo con orgullo notable en su voz

-vamos busquemos a tu hermano para invitarlo-kushina djio mientras salian en busca de naruto-como le fue a tu hermano hitomi-pregunto con curiosidad kushina y llamándole la atención minato

-es el mejor de la clase, saco notas completas en cada prueba, lográndose convertir en el novato del año-dijo hitomi con una sonrisa

Minato y kushina estaban triste ya que su hijo logro llegar a ser lo que es sin su ayuda pero vieron como naruto estaba caminado, y caminaron a su dirección y cuando lo alcanzaron minato hablo y le dijo – Naruto felicitaciones por ser el novato del año y queríamos ver si tu no qerias venir a comer con nosotros a ichirakus para celebrar-kushina estaba esperando un si

-gracias-dijo naruto a los namikaze-uzumaki se les formo una gran sonrisa pensando que naruto ya los había perdonado-yondaime-sama pero ya tengo planes, pensé se los había dicho hitomi-sama , iré a comer con yugao-neechan, sarutobi-jiji y -dijo naruto caminando-que les vaya bien lady kushina, hokage-sama, hitomi-sama con permiso, me retiro-naruto se fue sin notar que había dejado llorando a su "familia"

Tienda de dango

-felicitaciones naruto, come todo lo que quieras-dijo sarutobi- nosotros invitamos verdad danzo-recibiendo un si por parte de danzo

-Así que ototo hay alguna chica que te guste-pregunto ugao masticando un dango- oh ya tienes novia y no me la quieres presentar a mi tu nee-chan, oh dios mi ototo es tan malo, piensas escaparte con ella verdad-yugao dijo en un tono triste

-nee-chan, no sabes que si me gustar alguien la primera en saberlo serias tu-dijo un naruto rojo como el pelo de erza-cambiando de tema sarutobi-jiji, danzo-jiji ustedes arman los equipos verdad-prgunto naruto recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de los dos- quisiera pedirles, que me pongan con sasuke por favor -suplico naruto

-claro naruto otra cosa- pregunto el viejo halcón de guerra

-no solo quería que nos pusieran juntos ya que trabajamos muy bien en equipo-naruto dijo mientras tragaba su ultimo dango-gracias por la comida, nee-chan te espero para entrenar, adiós sarutobi-jiji, danzo-jiji-dijo naruto saliendo del restaurante

"hn, toushiro donde crees que debería construir mi casa"naruto le pregunto a su inquilino mientras caminaba

-En el bosque, ya que ahí puedes entrenar tranquilamente y relajarte-contesto el peli blanco

"tienes razón bueno a buscar un buen lugar" pensó naruto mientras se dirigía al bosque

**_ EN EL BOSQUE _**

Naruto estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta que oyó kunais caer al suelo, identifico a dos personas peleando, hasta que definió de quienes eran los aromas-iruka-sensei, mizuki-sensei-dijo un sorprendido naruto corriendo hacia donde se encontraban.

**_CON IRUKA Y MIZUKI_**

-AGH, MIZUKU, PORQUE LO HAS HECHO-grito iruka con un fuma shuriken clavada en su espalda-aun tienes oportunidad de regresar, y no ser un traidor-dijo un iruka con los ojos cristalinos, al ver a su amigo de la infancia comportarse así

-hahaha, porque estar en una aldea que no me beneficia en nada, si me voy con orochimaru-sama seré invencible en poco tiempo-dijo mizuki, el cual empezó a hacer sellos de mano-AHORA DESAPARECE, IRUKA, KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU-grito mizuki lanzado una gran bola de fuego de su boca, que poco a poco fue llegando a iruka- ahora me iré, ya no hay nada que me ancle a esta aldea- susurro para si mismo

-GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA mizuki, aunque este fuego sabe muy mal-dijo naruto, el cual estaba masticando fuego- ufff, llegue a tiempo, pero bueno gracias por la comida, moe eteki tazo-susurro naruto con una aura de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo

Mizuki e iruka estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, y temblando y tenían los mismos pensamientos-como pudo comerse el fuego-fueron sus pensamiento

-naruto, gracias por salvarme, pero como puedes comer fuego-pregunto iruka de agradecimiento en su voz y duda a la vez-pero vete naruto no eres rival para un chunin-dijo un iruka que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido en el piso

-deberías de hacerle caso a iruka naruto, no eres rival para mi-dijo mizuki con una sonrisa arrogante, pero de repente salió volando a un árbol con un gran ardor en su espalda-agh, pero que-mizuki no pudo terminar de hablar porque naruto lo interrumpió

-KARYUU NO-grito naruto con fuego en su boca- HOKOOO-naruto dijo mientras expulsaba un gran torrente de fuego de su boca, que le dio de lleno a mizuki el cual quedo inconsciente

-fue más fácil de lo que pensé, tendré que atarlo para que no escape-dijo naruto con su mano izquierda transformándose en látigos de hierro, y la derecha en prendida en fuego,

Naruto termino de atar a mizuki, y desapareció en un shumpo justo a tiempo para evitar a los anbu.

**_FIN_**

Primero que todo ichigo y natsu no están muertos, en un futuros capítulos naruto ira a su mundo para ayudarlos o visitarlos, madara sigue vivo , pero en un estado durmiente, akatsuki protegerán a los bijuu en vez de atraparlos .

Ahora a contestar sus reviews

**_ .1:_**

**_a kurenai y rukia no las pondré, ellas ya tienen paring, juvia si en definitiva si la pondré._**

**_ baraka108:_**

**_OK, gracias portu critica o.O_**

**_CCSakuraforever_**

**_Puede que lo haga dependiendo como desarrolle la trama gracias por leer_**

**_Aioria Titan del Sol Dorado_**

**_Yes, naruto is going to have the rinnengan _**

**_Zafir09_**

**_Te sorprenderas en este capitulo, wendy si puede que ella este_**


	3. Chapter 3

Heheh, HOLA a todos mis lectores aquí trayéndoles es el tercer capitulo de kurosaki dragneel naruto: shinobi no kami

-hola- Personaje hablando

-HOLA- personaje gritando

"baka" personaje pensando

**_-NINGEN-DIOS, BIJUU,DRAGÓN HABLANDO _**

**_"HOLA"DIOS BIJUU, DRAGÓN PENSANDO_**

**_DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES Y/O ANIME ME PERTENECEN_**

Cap 3

Habían pasado tres días desde la pelea de mizuki, naruto se encontraba caminando en el bosque, buscando el lugar donde haría su casa, cuando de repente apareció una energía que solo había sentido de ichigo-sensei y toushiro, y salió corriendo al lugar en donde provenía esa energía.

En su interior toushiro solo pudo sonreír reconociendo a quien pertenecía el reiatsuhn, esto será divertido-dijo toushiro con una pequeña sonrisa

10 minutos después

Naruto se encontraba en un claro, buscando a la fuente de esa energía, hasta que sintió una presencia atrás suya y se dio la vuelta solo para ver a una hermosa pelimorada con el pelo atado en una coleta, ojos amarillos que parecen los de un gato, una camisa de manga larga anaranjada, un pantalón negro, en palabras de naruto una diosa, hasta que recordó que ichigo le había descrito a las personas que eran más cercanas a el

-que quiere la maestra de mi sensei con migo - pregunto naruto con duda-

-oh así que sabes quien soy, eso nos ahorrara tiempo-dijo yoruichi con calma-primero vine porque quería conocer al pupilo de mi pupilo y debo decir que no estas nada mal para un niño de tu edad, quizá cuando crezcas tu y yo podemos salir tu sabes- bromeo yoruichi, naruto estaba más rojo que el pelo de kushina y erza juntos

-pe,pero eh ah – trato de decir naruto pero no podía decir nada

-hahaha, no solo bromeo, eh venido porque sotaicho me ah mandado ah entregado esto para ti-dijo yoruichi lanzándole un libro a naruto el cual lo atrapo fácilmente-y me pidió darte un dispositivo con el cual puedes ir a la sociedad de almas- dijo yoruichi entregándole un pequeño dispositivo a naruto -solo pon un poco de tu reiatsu, y abrirá una senkaimon, para ir, bueno me retiro gusto en concerte naruto- yoruichi le dijo a naruto mientras atravesaba una senkaimon

-igualmente shihoin yoruichi-dijo naruto despidiéndose-hn, haber de que tratara este libro- se pregunto naruto mientras lo habría y leía "como usar runas mágicas", naruto se dio cuenta que dentro del libro había una carta -**_GAKI, TE ENVIO ESTE LIBRO PARA QUE APRENDAS LAS RUNAS MAGICAS, TE SERVIRAN EN UN FUTURO CREEME, EN LA ULTIMA PAGINA HAY UN HECHIZO PARA PODER IR A LA DIMENSIÓN MAGICA, ATTE REY ESPIRITUAL- _**termino de leer naruto con una sonrisa-gracias rey espiritual, lo aprenderé-susurro naruto mientras guardaba el libro

Naruto se quedo sentado viendo el hermoso y tranquilo bosque en el que se encontraba"toushiro" pensó naruto – que quieres naruto-pregunto toushiro "ya encontré donde hacer mi casa" pensó naruto con una sonrisa-bueno ah trabajar, kage bunshin no jutsu- dijo naruto haciendo 3000 kage bunshin-a construir la casa ustedes ya saben como la quiero-dijo naruto-solo iré a hacer unas cosas cuando regrese la quiero terminada ok-naruto les dijo mientras se marchaba

Calles de konoha

Naruto se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, hasta que cierto jounin perezoso y pervertido apareció ala par suya

-kakashi-nii que necesitas- pregunto naruto a una de las pocas personas que no lo ignoraban y querían

-ototo, quiero enseñarte un jutsu, ven aquí mañana a las 10:30 a.m y la aprenderás entendido- dijo kakashi entregándole un papel a naruto-nos vemos mañana ototo- kakashi dijo despidiéndose de naruto

-si ahí estaré kakashi-nii – dijo naruto empezando a caminar yendo a la torre del hokage

**_TORRE DEL HOKAGE_**

Naruto se encontraba enfrente de la secretaria de su "padre" -disculpe señorita, quisiera solicitar una emancipación de clan por favor-dijo naruto con una hermosa sonrisa según la secretaria, la cual se la dio inmediatamente-gracias, señorita- dijo naruto el cual se puso a llenar el formulario, y llego a una parte la cual decía nuevo nombre, después de de pensarlo bastante, empezó a escribir kurosaki dragneel naruto, 10 minutos después naruto ya había terminado y se la entrego la señorita y se dio la vuelta saliendo del edificio

Después de eso se puso a caminar para matar el tiempo

**_4 DÍAS DESPÚES _**

Naruto se encontraba en la academia junto a sasuke, chouji y shikamaru esperando que iruka anunciara los equipos

-bueno chicos fue un gusto enseñarles, espero lograr ver que se conviertan en excelentes ninjas-dijo iruka con una gran sonrisa- bueno los equipos serán así; equipo 1… (me saltare a los importantes)

Equipo 7 conformado por uzumaki namikaze hitomi, haruno sakura, inuzuka kiba, aburame shino y hyuga hinata este equipo constara de dos jounin encargados uzumaki kushina y hatake kakashi- iruka dijo mientras parecían varias reacciones, como una hinata decepcionada por no quedar con su amado sasuke-kun, hitomi triste por no estar con su hermano-equipo 8 nara shikamaru, akimichi chouji e ino yamanaka su sensei será saurtobi asuma, equipo 9 esta en ciruclacion al igual que el 10, equipo 11 conformado por uchiha sasuke y kurosaki dragneel naruto-dijo un sorprendido iruka por el cambio de nombre, entristeciendo a hitomi – su jounin sensei sera uchiha itachi-termino de decir iruka – esperen a sus sensei, aparecerán en cualquier momento-dijo iruka mientras salía

**_30 minutos después_**

Todos los equipos ya se habían retirado solo quedaban los equipos 7 y 11 esperando a su sensei

-naruto-nii, quieres ir a comer con nosotros después de -hitomi no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por naruto – no gracias hitomi-sama ya tengo planes con sasuke-dijo naruto con indiferencia

De repente varios cuervos entraron por la ventana se fueron juntando poco a poco dándole forma a una figura humana, la cual resulto ser uchiha itachi

-equipo 11 los miro en el campo de entrenamiento NO.30 dentro de 10 minutos deben estar ahí si no llegan a tiempo los pondré a entrenar con gai- dijo itachi desapareciendo en un shunshin

-sasuke agárrate fuerte estaremos ahí en menos de un minutos- dijo naruto cargando a sasuke en forma de costalito-SHUMPO-grito naruto desapareciendo en un borrón de velocidad

**_30 SEGUNDOS DESPUES CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO NO.30 _**

Itachi estaba sentando esperando a naruto y sasuke, cuando de repente sintió una brisa atrás suya y se dio la vuelta solo para ver a un sasuke tirado en el piso con los ojos en espiral y naruto puyándole con una ramita, itachi solo tosió para llamar la atención de sus nuevos alumnos

-bueno ya que todos estamos aquí vamos a presentarnos dirán su nombre, gustos, disgustos, sueños y el elemento que dominan y si no lo saben, haremos la prueba aquí- dijo itachi – bueno yo empezare, yo soy uchiha itachi, me gusta el pocki, la comida de kaa-san, molestar a sasuke- itachi estuviera veinte metros bajo la tierra si la mirada de sasuke pudiera matarlo – mis disgustos son los arrogantes, pervertidos, fan girls, violadores, mi sueño….. Nunca lo eh pensado, domino el elemento fuego- termino de decir itachi mientras esperaba que uno de sus aprendices empezara

-yo soy uchiha sasuke, me gustan los tomates, entrenar con itachi-nii y naruto-baka, mis disgustos son los mismos que itachi-nii, mi sueño es ser el uchiha más fuerte en toda la historia, yo domino el elemento fuego- dijo sasuke con aburrimiento

-yo soy kurosaki dragneel naruto, me gusta el frio y el calor, los dragones, los relámpagos, ramen, la tranquilidad, mejorar mis habilidades con mi espada y entrenar con natsu, toushiro, sasuke, ichigo y otra persona, me disgustan las personas que ignoran a su hijo por favorecer al otro, violadores, hambrientos de poder, algunas personas, y lo mismo que ustedes, mi sueño es sobrepasar a mis natsu, toushiro e ichigo, domino los elementos hielo, fuego, agua, viento, rayo, soy bueno en fuinjutsu entre otras cosas- explico naruto mientras itachi se quedo en shock por todos los elementos que naruto podía usar, y sasuke ya lo sabia

-bueno reúnanse mañana a las 12:30 en este campo para hacer su verdadera prueba- dijo itachi el cual solo desapareció en un shunshin

-ne sasuke quieres ir a comer- naruto pregunto recibiendo un si por parte de sasuke

**_CON HITOMI Y SU EQUIPO TRES HORAS DESPUES_**

Hemos estado esperando tres horas a nuestros sensei, TRES MALDITAS HORAS, seguro que fue culpa de kakashi y kaa-san fue a buscarlo- eran los pensamientos que hitomi estaba teniendo en ese momento

Cuando derrepente se habre la puerta mostrando a una kushina arrastrando a kakashi- la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer esto te castro y quemo tus libros icha icha – dijo kushina con su pelo levitando y dando un aura que podría asustar a madara

-ha,hai kushina-dijo un temerosos kakashi-bueno los vemos en la terraza-dijo kakashi desapareciendo en un shunshin

Todos iban caminando a la terraza excepto hitomi que se quedo hablando con su kaa-san

Hitomi, donde esta tu hermano, el es parte de este equipo verdad- dijo kushina esperando una respuesta

-no kaa-san el es parte del equipo 11 conformado por sasuke y naruto-nii y su jounnin sensei es uchiha itachi- hitomi le dijo a kushina

-sigh, tendré que hablar con tu padre, acordamos de que el lo pondría en este equipo-dijo una kushina-bueno vamos con los demás-dijo kushina agarrando el hombro de hitomi y desapareciendo en un shunshin

(me saltare la parte de las introducciones de este equipo, porque me da flojera escribirlo)

**_UNA HORA DESPUES OFICINA DE MINATO_**

Minato se encontraba creando un nuevo sello, se preguntaran porque no se encuentra haciendo el papeleo, verán minato descubrió el truco para vencer el papeleo y ese truco es el kage bunshin no jutsu, de repente alguien apareció a la par de minato, minato solo volteo y vio que era su amada esposa kushina

-kushina, que necesitas- pregunto un confuso minato

-minato, te acuerdas que dijimos que le dirías a sarutobi-sama y danzo que lo pousiera en un equipo con migo y hitmo- pregunto kushina recibiendo un si por parte de minato

-si, porque- pregunto otra vez minato

-resulta, que lo pusieron en un equipo con itachi y sasuke, haz algo y cámbialo-grito una eufórica kushina

-kushina no puedo hacer nada, lo único seria preguntarle a sarutobi-sama porque lo hizo verdad-dijo un enojado minato-ambu, tráiganme a sarutobi-sama-dijo minato

-no es necesario minato, ya estamos aquí- dijo sarutobi entrando con danzo – te explicaremos porque lo hicimos, veras después de analizarlo pensamos que si pusiéramos a kushina y a hitomi con naruto afectaría el desempeño del equipo- explico sarutobi

-así que después de ver las habilidades de los genins, concluimos que tu hija y los otros cuatro integrantes del equipo 7 serian excelentes para un equipo de rastreo, de ataque, y pusimos a naruto con sasuke e itachi ya que ellos hacen la mejor combinación, son prodigios en todas las ramas shinobi, sasuke y naruto tienen un gran trabajo en equipo, con itachi de sensei aprenderán mucho- concluyo danzo

Sarutobi y danzo se dieron la vuelta y salieron del despacho de minato

**_AL DÍA SUIGIENTE _**

Naruto y sasuke se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento no.30 esperando a itachi para empezar la prueba

-sasuke aprovechando que itachi-sensei no esta hagamos un plan para pasar rápido la prueba-dijo naruto recibiendo un si por parte de sasuke

-haremos esto-dijo naruto el cual empezó a decirle el plan a sasuke

**_30 MINUTOS DESPUES _**

Naruto y sasuke están sentados enfrente de itachi esperando que les dijera que tenían que hacer

-para pasar la prueba tienen que hacer que yo use mi sharingan para esquivar un ataque, pueden usar cualquier cosa, jutsus, kunai, lo que sea-explico itachi- tienen una hora para lograr hacerlo, su tiempo empieza, AHORA-dijo itachi viendo desaparecer a sasuke y naruto

**_10 MINUTOS DESPUES _**

Itachi se encontraba buscando a naruto y a sasuke, ya que no había sentido ni el chakra de los 2 en estos diez minutos, itachi se dio la vuelta para ver a sasuke hacer sellos de mano y oírlo gritar – Katon: goukakyu no jutsu-sasuke lanzo una gran bola de fuego directo a itachi el cual uso shunshin para aparecer detrás de sasuke y golpearlo en la nuca solo para que desapareciera en una nube de humo, itachi salto a tiempo para evitar ser empalado por cientos de kunais y shurikens, levanto la vista para ver a naruto juntando sus manos y alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo-ice-make: floor-naruto toco el piso que se fue congelando, itachi quedo sorprendido y reacciono cuando sintió algo frio comenzaba a subir por sus piernas, itachi saco un kunai y lo cubrió con chakra de fuego y derritió los bloques de hielo de sus piernas e hizo un kawamari justo a tiempo para evitar el hosenka no jutsu que sasuke le había lanzado

Naruto saco su zampakuto del sello que tenia – soten ni zase, hyorinmaru-dijo naruto entrando a su estado de shikai-sasuke ahora, TENSO JURIN-grito naruto haciendo que el clima cambie a uno lluvioso y con un moviento de su espada creo un gran dragón de hielo - katon. Karyudan – grito sasuke lanzando su técnica al dragón de naruto, que poco a poco fue uniéndose dando resultado a un dragón de fuego y hielo que avanzo contra itachi el cual lo esquivo por poco –ice-make: snow dragon – grito naruto creando un gran dragón de hielo pero con la forma de igneel – y para terminar, karyuu no HOKOOOO-dijo naruto lanzándole el rugido al dragón de hielo que creo y cubriéndolo con llamas, naruto fue juntando las dos técnicas poco a poco hasta que se fusionaron dando de resultado a un gigantesco dragón hecho de llamas y hielo

-sasuke ahora utilízalo-grito naruto, haciendo que sasuke saltara encima de itachi le lanzara bombas de humo, que dejo a itachi sin poder ver por unos momentos, tiempo para que sasuke se pusiera a la par de naruto y juntaran sus manos

-unison-raid: dragón rey de llamas y emperador de hielo-grito naruto moviendo a hyorinmaru en dirección de itachi haciendo que el gran dragón se abalanzará contra itachi, el cual activo su sharingan para predecir su trayectoria y poder esquivarlo, el dragón se acerco a itachi hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de el, tiempo que itachi utilizo para usar los ojos prohibidos, para usar su mangekyo sharingan-AMATERASU-grito itachi envolviendo al dragón en llamas negras que lo pulverizaron y oyó a naruto gritar algo

-bakudo #4 hainawa- dijo naruto apuntando sus dedos así itachi el cual sintió sus extremidades ser atadas por cuerdas que logro divisar gracias a su sharingan, también sintió un kunai en su garganta

-así que pasamos itachi-nii-pregunto sasuke

-si felicidades, creo que después de esta demostración están listos para misiones de rango c o b, nos vemos aquí en 2 días a la misma hora-dijo itachi convirtiéndose en cuervos que salieron volando

**_DESPACHO DEL HOKAGE_**

Todos los jounin estaban reunidos para dar su informe sobre si los equipo pasaron o no, sorprendentemente kakashi estaba a tiempo para dar su informe

-buenos díganme que equipos pasaron o cuales no- dijo minato con voz de mando

-equipo 1 fallo-dijo un jounnin al azar

( me saltare hasta los más importantes)

-equipo 7, paso tienen un gran trabajo en equipo y un buen arsenal de justsus- dijo kakashi orgullosos de su equipo

-equipo 8 paso excelente trabajo en equipo, como se esperaba del nuevo ino-shika-cho-dijo asuma

-equipo 11, paso hokage-sama , tienen un gran trabajo en equipo, pueden hacer jutsu de colaboración, ya están listos para hacer misiones de rango c- dijo un estoico itachi

-itachi porque dices eso- pregunto el hokage

-sumergiré a todos en un genjutsu para que lo puedan apreciar-dijo itachi activando su sharingan

**_40 MINUTOS DESPUES _**

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por las habilidades de naruto y sasuke, aunque kushina y minato estaban tristes porque su hijo era tan fuerte sin su ayuda

-si itachi tiene razón ya están listo para hacer misiones de rango c – dijo minato, recibiendo un si por parte de los de mas jounnin que estaban de acuerdo

Poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando hasta quedar solo minato y kushina, pero de repente en un shunshin de hojas apareció jiraiya con cara de preocupación- minato la profecía a cambiado- dijo un alterado jiraiya

-sensei como es posible- dijo minato en estado de shock

-fui invocado al monte myokozuban(creo que así es) por fuakasaku-sama y shima-sama los cuales me llevaron con el sabio sapo el cual e dijo la nueva profecía- dijo jiraiya- aquel que fue entrenado por el dragon slayer de cabello rosa, el shinigami de pelo anaranjado y la personas más fuerte del clan de los ojos malditos, aquel que tiene encerrado al nuevo dragón hielo y agua, aquel que batallara contra grandes seres y ayudara a otras dimensiones, parte humano, parte dragón durmiente y parte shinigami, aquel que fue descuidado, poseedor de tres energías, será el salvador de este mundo y de otros dos, será alabado como un kami-sama -termino de decir jiraiya

-sensei por la parte de descuidado, se me vino a la mente naruto, recordé que hoy en su prueba, mostro tener raros jutsu a los cuales les dijo ice-make, soten ni saze hyorinmaru, bakudo, karyu no hoko,- dijo un sorprendido minato por el descubrimiento

-eso significa que naruto es el chico de la profecía- dijo kushina con la misma cara de asombro

**_TRES MESES DESPÚES_**

Naruto iba camino a la torre del hokage junto con sasuke e itachi

"me que meses tan problemáticos, verdad toushiro-pensó naruto recordando los sucesos de estos últimos meses

-tienes razón naruto, mucha razón- dijo toushiro con clara molestia en su voz

Verán después de la prueba, minato, kushina, hitomi y su supuesto padrino han tratado todo para que los perdone, incluso llegando al extremo de decirle que podría conseguir todo lo que quisiera si los perdonaba, hitomi agarro un complejo de hermano mayor

Itachi había tocado la puerta del hokage y entraron cuando minato les dijo que podían entrar

-equipo 11 les tengo una nueva misión, viendo que ustedes son los más fuertes y tienen más experiencia respecto a los equipo, los eh escogido para esta misión- dijo minato- su misión es liberar a nami y matar a gato y tratar de convencer a sus dos guarda espaldas, el kirigakure no kijin momochi zabuza y al bijuu sin con cola hoshigaki kisame y también escoltar a este constructor a nami- dijo minato señalando a tazuna

-hai hokage sama saldremos en una hora, preparen todo lo necesario- dijo itachi desapareciendo en un shunshin

**_Y FIIIIN ESTE FUE EL TERCER CAPITULO, EL CUARTO ESTARA DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis hermosos lectores aquí traigo el cuarto capitulo espero que lo disfruten, ya eh decidido el harem y aquí están:

1. shihoin yoruichi

2. nelliel

3. mirajane strauss

4. Wendy Marvel

5. Erza scarlet

6. Uzuki yugao

7. Nii yugito

-hola- Personaje hablando

-HOLA- personaje gritando

"baka" personaje pensando

**_-NINGEN-DIOS, BIJUU,DRAGÓN HABLANDO _**

**_"_****_HOLA"DIOS BIJUU, DRAGÓN PENSANDO_**

**_DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES Y/O ANIME ME PERTENECEN_**

El equipo 11 se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en el bosque junto a tazuna, cada uno iba haciendo sus cosas como itachi que estaba comiendo poky, naruto estaba leyendo un libro y sasuke jugando con un kunai –itachi-nii me podría decir porque hokage-sama quiere que traigamos a kisame y zabuza a konoha- pregunto sasuke con una expresión de aburrimiento

-hokage-sama piensa que la aldea se beneficiaria con dos shinobigatana- dijo itachi mientras miraba un charco en el camino

-itachi-nii porque hay un charco si no ah llovido en meses- pregunto sasuke mientras alistaba varios shuriken

-porque es un genjutsu sasuke- contesto naruto poniéndose en guardia – sensei los atacamos o dejamos que nos ataquen primero- pregunto naruto

-que ataquen naruto igual nosotros ya ganamos- dijo itachi mientras activaba el sharingan

Pasaron el charco y caminaron algunos pasos hasta que una cadena saliera de la nada y se enredara en itachi y lo fue destripando hasta que lo hizo pedazos, rápidamente naruto junto sus manos y dijo- ice make: arrows- lanzando varias flechas hechas de hielo logrando separar a los nuke-nin de donde ellos estaban, mientras tanto sasuke se había quedado inmóvil y se arrodillo a la par de los restos de itachi y de repente dio un gran grito y se agarro los ojos que le estaban ardiendo demasiado, en ese sasuke saco un kunai y vio su reflejo sus ojos no eran el sharingan normal si no tenían un extraño patrón de una flor invertida (el mangekyo de sasuke) pero volvió a su etapa normal rapidamente y con puro odio se lanzo contra un nuke-nin haciendo sellos de mano y dijera- katon: hosenka no jutsu- y varios shuriken cubiertos en llamas fueran directos hacia ellos pero los nuke-nin contrarrestaron el jutsu con un suiton: sujinheki, tiempo en el cual naruto hizo un karyu no hoko que le dio directo a los nuke-nin, los nuke-nin tenían quemaduras de tercer grados pero a un estaban de pie dispuestos a pelear pero antes de que hicieran algún movimiento naruto apunto con sus dedos a los nuke-nin y dijo- bakudo # 1 sai- los nuke-nin cayeron de rodillas con las manos en su espalda incapaces de moverse

-sigh esto fue muy fácil-dijo naruto al aire y volteo a ver a sasuke el cual estaba llorando se le acerco y le dijo- sasuke tranquilo itachi aun no esta muerto mira- naruto señalo un árbol en el cual itachi junto a tazuna estaban sentados observándolos

Itachi agarro a tazuna y de un salto l llego a donde estaban naruto y sasuke- bien hecho han derrotado a unos nuke-nin rango C gozu y meizu los hermanos demonios-dijo itachi viendo a gozo y meizu a los ojos con el sharingan- listo ahora mátenlos –exclamo itachi sosteniendo dos kunai

Naruto agarro el kunai y rápidamente se lo lanzo en la cabeza gozu dándole una muerte rápida, sasuke poco a poco agarro el kunai y se acerco poco a poco a meizu pero solto el kunai y bajo la cabeza y dijo-no puedo, no puedo ITACHI-NII NO PUEDO HACERLO-

Itachi se acerco a sasuke y le dio un golpecito en la frente y le contesto con una sonrisa-sasuke si no lo haces hoy lo harás otro día en el campo de batalla donde estarás traumado y llorando por hacerlo y le darás tiempo a los enemigos de matarte, así que hazlo ahora y te ayudare a sobrellevarlo, ahora mira a naruto se mira tranquilo por fuera pero por dentro se siente horrible hay que ayudarlo así que apúrate-

Sasuke agarro el kunai y lo lanzo a la cabeza de meizu matándolo en el instante luego de unos minutos se encontraba vomitando junto a tazuna el cual no lo soporto y se desmayo

Itachi se acerco a naruto y a sasuke –esta es la vida de un ninja matar o ser asesinado, todo los días tienen que pelear para sobrevivir, hoy por fin han asesinado y se como se siente pero créanme matar esta bien ya que así puedes salvar a tus personas queridas y no vivir con miedo pensando que vendrá a matarte por venganza, esperaremos unos minutos y nos iremos-dijo itachi sentándose

-sensei creo que sasuke ah despertado el mangekyo sharingan- dijo naruto viendo a sasuke

Itachi estaba sorprendido como era posible que una persona que no es uchiha sepa sobre esos ojos-naruto como sabes esa información-pregunto un serio itachi

-porque mi sensei me lo dijo- contesto naruto

-naruto dime quien era tu sensei- volvió a preguntar itachi

-sigh, prométame que no se lo dirá a nadie sensei- dijo naruto, recibiendo un si de parte de itachi -bueno mi sensei era uchiha madara- dijo naruto viendo a itachi con el ein no mangekyo sharingan de madara

Itachi estaba sorprendió con lo que oyó y quiso pensar que era mentira pero ver esos ojos que pertenecían a madara fue toda la evidencia que necesito para saber que era cierto que su alumno fue entrenado por madara y lo único que pudo decir fue –como-

-eso sensei no lo puedo decir-dijo naruto cerrando sus ojos y volteando a ver a sasuke- sensei deberían intercambiar sus ojos y así ganar el ein no mangekyou sharingan y así no perder la luz, pero bueno deberíamos irnos-dijo naruto empezando a caminar

"naruto tiene razón cuando lleguemos a konoha lo haremos" fueron los pensamientos de itachi en ese momento –sasuke agarra a tazuna nos vamos- dijo recibiendo un si por parte de sasuke

Habían avanzado durante 12 horas y ya se encontraban en nami solo que tenían que haber estado hace 2 horas pero tenían un problema

**_FLASHBACK HACE 10 HORAS_**

-bueno solo tendremos que tomar este barco para llegar y listo- dijo itachi subiéndose al barco al igual que sasuke y tazuna- tazuna-san usted nos tendrá que dirigir desde aquí-exclamo itachi

-por mi esta bien-dijo tazuna tomando de su sake

Pero se dieron cuenta de que naruto no se había subido al barco y tenia el rostro ensombrecido –sensei yo no me subiré a esa monstruosidad-dijo naruto con un mazo hecho de hielo listo para hacer pedazos el barco

-naruto ven vamos-dijo itachi con una cara irritada- esta será la única vez que te lo diga-exclamo itachi

-no jamás lo lograran-grito aferrándose a un poste

**_HORA Y MEDIA DESPÚES_**

Naruto estaba atado a un poste del barco con una cara enfermiza y vomitaba cada 5 minutos, los demás solo lo miraban con ganas de reírse no podían creer que los transportes le afectaran a naruto

-bueno solo 15 minutos y ya estamos en nami-dijo tazuna mientras manejaba el barco

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Ahora el equipo 11 se encontraba caminando en bosque junto con tazuna pero de repente escucharon varios kunais acerarse a ellos, con un movimiento rápido naruto los congelo y cayeron al suelo pero escucharon a alguien atrás suya y se dieron la vuelta

-hoshigaki kisame y momochi zabuza gracias por aparecer ya nos han facilitado el trabajo- dijo itachi activando su sharingan

-sensei hay alguien más escondido en los arboles- dijo naruto lanzando varios shuriken hacia un árbol solo para que una persona saltara y apareciera a la par de zabuza, era una hermosa chica de pelo café y rostro angelical usando un kimono

-así que tres contra tres eh, sensei peleare con zabuza-dijo naruto invocando a su zampakuto y dijo-soten ni zase, hyorinmaru- los cielos se oscurecieron y empezó a caer agua que empezó a congelarse al llegar al piso- MOE ETEKI TAZO, ZABUZA ESPERO QUE SEPAS BAILAR BIEN-grito naruto corriendo hacia zabuza

-hai, sasuke tu pelearas con la mujer-dijo itachi y creo cinco clones-ustedes protejan a tazuna y naruto no lo mates-grito itachi

**_ITACHI VS KISAME_**

Itachi estaba analizando a kisame "hn samehada, absorbe el chakra y desgarra los músculos, así que tendré que usar solo genjutsu" fueron los pensamientos de itachi activando el sharingan

-así que sabes que no puedes enfrentarte a mi sin tu sharingan- dijo kisame con un sonrisa burlesca –acabare esto rápido-dijo abalanzándose hacia itachi y dando una estocada con samehada a su brazo derecho, itachi lo predijo y lo esquivo dando tres saltos hacia atrás, itachi saco varios shuriken y los lanzo hacia kisame, kisame los iba a bloquear pero no contaba que los shuriken se chocaran entre si cambiaran de dirección, kisame se cubrió con samehada pero algunos shuriken le dieron el los brazos – no esta mal, pero si quieres vencerme tendrás que hacerlo mejor-dijo kisame haciendo sellos de mano –suiton: suryudan- dijo kisame lanzando un gran dragón de agua hacia itachi el cual lo contrarresto con un gokakyu no jutsu haciendo que el campo de batalla se cubriera con neblina tiempo en el que itachi encerrara en un genjutsu a kisame pero kisame se libero rápidamente –no me ganaras con genjutsu-dijo kisame con el ceño fruncido

-lo se- dijo itachi –pero durante todo esto no te ha empezado a doler el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda-pregunto itachi

-hace rato que lo siento-contesto kisame blandiendo a samehada hacia itachi el cual dejo que le diera de lleno, pero al incrustar samehada, itachi despareció en una parvada de cuervos que se convirtieron en shuriken cubiertos con llamas que le dieron en el brazo derecho dejándole inservible

-así que ya me habías puesto en un genjutsu antes de empezar a pelear- pregunto kisame

-si, ahora quiero hacerte una oferta- dijo itachi cerrando los ojos –hokage-sama quiere que se unan a nuestras filas ninja-

-y que gano yo con eso-pregunto kisame el cual envaino a samehada

-hokage-sama dijo que podrías recibir seguridad, que también podrías dar clases de kenjutsu junto a zabuza, y que podrías tener entrenamientos con quieras- contesto itachi viéndolo directo a los ojos

La ultima parte le llamo la atención a kisame "entrenar con personas fuertes" pensó kisame levantándose –solo por la ultima parte me convenciste- contesto kisame con una sonrisa tipo zaraki kenpachi

**_EN KONOHA_**

Maito gai se encontraba dándole 500 vueltas a konoha con su estudiante lee de repente se paro vio al cielo y Grito –YOSH, SIENTO QUE ENCONTRE A OTRO ETERNO RIVAL CON LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD DESBORDANDOSE , VAMOS LEE HAGAMOS OTRAS 500 VUELTAS-

-HAI GAI SENSEI-grito su mini clon

**_EN EL SEIRITEI_**

Kenpachi se encontraba caminando cuando se sintió extrañamente feliz –siento que conoceré alguien tiene mi mismo gusto por las peleas-dijo zaraki a la nada con su sonrisa de psicópata

**_SASUKE VS HAKU_**

Sasuke se encontraba respirando agitadamente, dando un salto y un paso a la derecha logro evadir varias agujas de hielo que iban directo a el "kuso, no se si podre seguir así tendré que pensar en un buen plan" de repente sonrió extraña mente y tiro dos bombas de humo, hizo varios kage bunshin los mando a ocultarse y se intercambio con uno, al disiparse el humo sasuke tiro varios kunais hacia haku la cual solo los bloqueo con un espejo de hielo

-vamos uchiha dame un reto mayor, esto se esta volviendo aburrido-dijo haku con aburrimiento palpable en su voz

-si tienes razón- contesto sasuke el cual se encontraba atrás suya haciendo sellos de mano –Katon: karyu endan- dijo sasuke lanzo un gran dragon de fuego hacia haku la cual también hizo sellos de mano y grito –hyoton: hyoryudan- un gran dragon de hielo apareció de la nada y le gano al dragon de sasuke, el ataque de haku iba directo hacia el pero sasuke solo sonrió y dijo –BUM- y de repente una gran explosión destruyo al dragón y lastimo un poco a haku

-bunshin daihabaku- dijo sorprendida

-así es un gran amigo me lo enseño-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa

-bueno se esta complicando así que terminare esto rápido- dijo haku haciendo sellos de mano –hyoton: mahaku hisho (creo que así se llamaba la técnica)- un domo hecho de hielo apareció al igual que varios espejos con la imagen de haku

-esta es mi técnica definitiva, ahora muere- dijo haku lanzándole agujas de hielo a sasuke que las recibió de lleno –ahaha creo que el verdadero ya termino de poner los sellos explosivos- fueron sus ultimas palabras y desapareció en una nube de humo

-kage bunshin, un momento dijo sellos explosivos….. mierda-dijo haku tratando de salir pero el domo exploto en mil pedazos y dejando a haku inconsiente

-gane, les dejo lo demás itachi-nii, naruto-dijo sasuke desmayandose

**_NARUTO VS ZABUZA_**

Naruto dio una rápida estocada a zabuza el cual rápidamente neutralizo con kubikiribocho-haha tienes agallas gaki pero hoy morirás-dijo zabuza mandando otra estocada a naruto el cual la esquivo y grito -HYORYU SENBI-con un rápido movimiento bajo su espada y mando un tipo getsuga tensho pero de hielo hacia zabuza el cual uso shunshin a tiempo para no ser congelado gracias a ese ataque "mierda se esta complicando tendré que terminarlo rápido" fue el pensamiento de zabuza y empezó a hacer sellos de mano y susurro-kirigakure no justu- poco a poco el lugar de la pelea de zabuza y naruto fue cubriéndose de neblina la cual impedía ver a naruto

-así que este es el jutsu con el cual te hiciste famoso- dijo naruto

"idiota nunca debiste haberlo hecho" pensó naruto mientras sellaba su zampakuto y juntaba sus manos y susurraba-ice-make:floor-poco a poco el suelo se fue congelando pero nadie se dio cuenta "ahora me cubriré con una pequeña capa de fuego pero que tenga la potencia de un sol"

-así que sabes algo acerca de mi gaki-dijo la voz de zabuza- lastima que será la ultima vez que la veas, suiton: teppodama- varias balas hechas de agua fueron directas hacia naruto pero al hacer contacto con el se evaporizaron

Zabuza apareció arriba de naruto y lanzo una estocada hacia su cabeza pero algo sorprendente hizo que zabuza se quedara en shock, kubikiribocho se había empezado a derretir, naruto aprovecho este tiempo para pegarle con un karyu no enchu en su estomago, zabuza cayo de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose el estomago y se percato de que el piso estaba congelado, se intento parar pero se resbalo y naruto lo noqueo con un golpe en la nuca

-sigh esto fue muy fácil, a veces quisiera un verdadero desafío- dijo naruto pero de repnete oyó aplausos y se dio la vuelta

-bravo, naruto-kun era de esperar que fueras así de fuerte tal vez te falte poco para que estés en mi liga o la de ichigo-kun-dijo alguien que naruto y toushiro reconocieron rápidamente

-AIZEN BASTARDO, SENSEI ME HABIA DICJHO QUE TE ENCERRARON COMO ES QUE ETAS LIBRE- grito un aterrado naruto, como no estarlo si ichigo no lo pudo derrotar en su forma mugetsu, ni el antiguo sotaicho en su bankai, y el no se acercaba al poder de la forma mugetsu ni al de yamamoto en su bankai

-jamás me encerraron naruto-kun, ichigo derroto a un clon mío, el ya estaba influenciado por kyoka suigetsu desde que peleo con migo en el monte soukyoko- dijo aizen con una sonrisa

-naruto materialízame-dijo toushiro recibiendo un si por parte de naruto

-oh que sorpresa hitsugaya-taicho, en verdad eres tu- dijo aizen viéndolo a los ojos – pero bueno me tengo que ir los veré otro día-exclamo aizen que estaba por abrir una garganta pero se freno al oír algo

-daiguren hyorinmaru- grito toushiro liberando su bankai

-doragon fosu-dijo naruto el cual se empezaba a cubrir de escamas-mangekyou sharingan-susurro naruto activando el legendario mangekyo

-oh así que piensan derrotarme, inténtenlo- dijo aizen desenvainando su zampakuto

-sennen hyoro- dijo toushiro creando cuatro pilares de hielo que encerraron a aizen el cual se congelo y murió

-no creerás que será así de fácil derrotarme, igual aun sigues bajo la influencia de kyoka suigetsu-dijo aizen con una sonrisa confiada

"mierda tiene razón" pensó toushiro –naruto te dejare el resto a ti, yo no serviré para pelear con el, depositare toda mi confianza en ti-exclamo toushiro regresando al interior de naruto

naruto se abalanzo contra aizen y empezaron un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo, aizen bajo su guardia por unos momentos "lo tengo" pensó naruto viendo directo a los ojos de aizen "genjutsu" dijo naruto en su mente –karyuu no tekken- dijo naruto dándole un golpe con toda su fuerza en la cara a aizen que lo mando a estrellarse en un árbol

-ahh ese golpe estuvo bien naruto-kun pero aun no es suficiente, bueno yo me tengo que retirar, así que te dejare un regalo antes de irme por cierto buena ilusión-dijo aizen sonriendo –hado #63 soren sokatsui-exclamo aizen enviando dos bolas de fuego hacia naruto

Naruto empezó a absorber las llamas hasta que no quedo ni rastro de ellas –gracias por la comida aizen- dijo naruto solo para darse cuenta de que aizen había escapado

"mierda tendré que avisarle a sensei lo más rápido posible" naruto se dijo a si mismo

Itachi, kisame aparecieron a la par de naruto junto con tazuna el cual se desmayo por la gran presión

-naruto quienes eran ellos- pregunto itachi

-más importante el peli café volverá, quiero pelear con el- dijo kisame

-lo siento sensei no puedo revelarlo, lo único que puedo decir es que el mayor dolor de cabeza de todos los tiempos-dijo naruto- pero bueno terminemos la misión-exclamo naruto empezando a caminar

"tendrás que decirlo algún día" itachi se dijo a si mismo –tienes razón naruto tu te llevaras a sasuke, kisame llévate a zabuza, yo me llevare a tazuna y un kage-bunshin a haku- explico itachi

**_3 HORAS DESPÚES _**

El equipo 11 y los nuke-nin ya se encontraban en casa de tazuna descansando y comiendo la comida que la hija de tazuna les preparo

-arigato por la comida tsunami-san, esta deliciosa-dijo haku, haciendo que los demás también le dieran cumplidos

Inari se les acerco poco a poco hasta que dijo – porque lo hacen-

-hacer que cosa-pregunto naruto

-porque tratan de derrotar a gato, el es invencible- dijo inari

-el solo tiene mercenarios, nosotros somos ninjas ellos no podrán- contesto zabuza viendo a inari

-que saben ustedes, mejor regresen a su mansión y vayan a vivir felices con su familia, ustedes no saben lo que es sufrir-dijo inari

-QUE NO SABEMOS QUE ES SUFRIR-grito naruto- dime tu familia te ignoro 10 años de tu vida, te dejo encerrado en tu casa 2 meses por que salieron de vacaciones con su hija, tu familia te pega solo por aprender un jutsu, tu aldea te ignora-dijo naruto saliendo de la casa

-inari- tsunami le regaño – pero itachi-san es verdad lo que dijo naruto-

-así es tsunami-san todo lo que dijo es verdad, todos aquí hemos sufrido algo así-dijo itachi-por ejemplo sasuke y yo vimos como nuestro clan fue exterminado a manos de nuestro propio padre, ellos vivieron un tiempo en kiri o mejor conocido como kirigakure de la niebla sangrienta-exclamo itachi

-wow ustedes si que han sufrido-dijo tazuna tomando una botella de sake

-mamá me iré a caminar un rato-dijo inari

-así que tsunami-san que paso para que actuara así-pregunto kisame

-verán mi esposo kaiza, lidero una revolución en contra de gato, pero lamentablemente fallaron y mi esposo fue asesinado frente a todos-dijo una triste tsunami

-sigh, haku acompáñame a vigilarlo-dijo sasuke saliendo por la puerta seguida de haku

**_CON SASUKE Y HAKU_**

Sasuke y haku siguieron a inari hasta a la orilla de un rio en la cual inari se sentó a observar el cielo, hasta que decidieron hablarle

-que bonitas las estrellas-dijo inari

-tienes razón, a mi gusta pensar que las personas que eh perdido se convierten en estrellas y me cuidan desde ahí-dijo haku sentándose a la par de inari

-que quieren-pregunto inari

-solo queríamos hablarte-contesto haku

-mira inari, es verdad que has sufrido pero piensa en las personas huérfanas, las personas que están en una guerra, personas que no tienen nada- Dijo sasuke – deberías estar agradecido, por tener a tu haha y a tu jiji, deberías estar contento con tu familia, es verdad que perdiste a tu tou-san pero el lo hizo porque quería verte feliz, no dejes que su sueño sea en vano-dijo sasuke viendo a inari

-sasuke tiene razón inari, me prometerás que serás valiente de ahora en adelante-dijo haku

-hai, nee-chan lo prometo, gracias por ayudarme oni-san-djo inari sonriendo y sonrojando a haku y a sauke- tendre que disculparme con naruto-nii- exclamo inari

**_CON NARUTO_**

Naruto se encontraba meditando para calmar su furia y su estrés de todo lo que paso el día de hoy

"sigh, mierda cuando matemos a gato iré con ichigo-sensei y avisarle que aizen esta vivo, pero quien se cree ese gaki para decirme todo eso" pensó naruto

-vamos naruto tranquilo solo es un niño no sabe de que habla-contesto toushiro

"bueno tienes razón, mejor me iré con min equipo" pensó naruto levantándose del piso

-si es lo mejor-dijo toushiro pero de repente sintió un reiatsu muy familiar de alguien que debería estar muerto- mierda naruto preparate para pelear-aviso toushiro

-así que tu eres la persona a la que debo evaluar por ordenes de aizen-sama-dijo un conocido pelinegro arrancar que debería estar muerto

-ulquiorra schiffer, como estas vivo ichigo-sensei te había asesinado-dijo naruto invocando su zampakuto

-según aizen-sama recolecto la sangre de un Quincy con la habilidad de revivir a la gente-contesto ulquiorra- pero basta quiero terminar esto rápido-dijo lanzándose hacia naruto

**_Y BUENOOOOOOO MIS HERMOSOS LECTORES ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, EL OTRO CAPITULO ESTARA HASTA EL PROXIMO VIERNES_**

**_ADIOS Y RECUERDEN QUE… SE ME OLVIDO Xd_**

**_Matta ne _**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos mis hermosos lectores, aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo de kurosaki dragneel naruto espero lo disfruten

**_CAP 5_**

Naruto esquivo la estocada de ulquiorra fácilmente e esquivo otras, pasaron unos quince minutos en los cuales naruto solo se dedico a estar en la defensiva harto de esto decidió ir al ofensiva, naruto invoco a su zampakuto y empezó a mandar estocadas hacia ulquiorra el cual las paraba fácilmente

-eh, así que te has vuelto más fuerte ulquiorra, karyu no yokugeki- dijo naruto mandando una gran cantidad de fuego en forma de alas hacia ulquiorra el cual desapareció con un sonido y apareció a la par de naruto listo para darle una estocada la cual naruto logro bloquear

-soten ni saze hyorinmaru-dijo naruto invocando el shikai –hyoriu senbi- movio su espada en forma de un medio circulo y una gran bloque de hielo filoso salió disparado hacia ulquiorra el cual lo esquivo sin ninguna dificultad pero nunca espero que el ataque lo siguiera

-te gusta, esto es zekku, con esto soy capaz de controlar la técnica-dijo naruto

-hn, así que tienes grandes habilidades, probablemente estés al nivel de ichigo en vasto lord, sin contar que aun no has usado el bankai, bueno me retiro- dijo ulquiorra abriendo una garganta y entrando en ella

-mierda, eh visto los recuerdos de ichigo-sensei y esta al nivel de juha bach no más solo jugo con nosotros y peleamos con el 50% de nuestro poder maldito aizen-dijo naruto viendo al cielo "toushiro sabes, ahora mismo iré a la sociedad de almas y dejare un clon"

-si naruto, creo que esto seria lo mejor-dijo toushiro con el seño fruncido

Naruto creo un clon de sangre y lo mando a la casa de tazuna, saco el dispositivo y puso un poco de su reiatsu y una senkaimon apareció y se abrió, naruto cruzo tranquilamente hasta que llego al otro lado, al cruzar pudo admirar a kakarura town

"tendré que elevar un poco mi reiatsu para avisar que estoy aquí" pensó naruto caminando en un parque

**_CON ICHIGO_**

Ichigo se encontraba con, urahara, yoruichi, rukia, iishida, orihime y sado discutiendo sobre cosas sin importancia

-cállate enana nadie pidió tu opinión, verdad ishida- dijo ichigo con una gran vena en la frente recibiendo un hai por parte de ishida

-ne, kurosaki-kun deberíamos discutirlo entre todos- dijo orihime

-inoue tiene razón ichigo deberíamos ir- dijo yoruichi

-bueno, yoruichi-san yo estoy de acuerdo con los chicos deberíamos quedarnos y no ir a la playa-dijo urahara con su abanico en la cara

-ha, hasta urahara-san piensa lo mismo-dijo ishida

-no ustedes vendrán y ya –dijo rukia emanando una gran aura maligna

Pero no pudieron seguir discutiendo porque ichigo se paro y dijo –este reiatsu, naruto- y desapareció en un shunpo siendo seguido por los demás

**__****_EN UN PARQUE_**

Naruto se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente esperando a que ichigo apareciera, estaba soñando con varias mujeres y el bañándose en una tina y almorzando ramen a la vez –ahhh si chúpalo, oh no así no déjame enseñarte, hum si ya has aprendido, oye no me lo quites ese es el mío-susurro naruto el cual aun estaba dormido pero nunca se percato de que ichigo había aparecido y que escucho todo lo que , haciendo que a ichigo le creciera una gran vena –NARUTO, PORQUE TENIAS QUE LEER LOS DOUJINSHI DE MADARA TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN UN PERVERTIDO-grito ichigo pegándole a naruto en la cabeza

-ittai, porque fue eso- se quejo naruto recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de ichigo – oh así que escuchaste eso, ejeje creo ya sabes que madara-sensei me pego lo pervertido- dijo naruto con una gota atrás de su cabeza

-maldito madara, así que dime naruto has venido a visitar a tu sensei favorito- dijo ichigo inflando el pecho

-ah, a natsu-sensei, no lo eh ido a visitar- dijo naruto, haciendo que ichigo se agachara y empezara a hacer circulitos y que empezara a murmurar cosas como niño malagradecido, que tengo de malo

-bueno sensei tengo algo importante que decirle- dijo naruto, haciendo que ichigo lo mirara seriamente- vera hoy ai- naruto no puedo terminar de hablar ya que alguien le dio una patada en la cara a ichigo

-rukia, pero que te pasa-dijo ichigo con un gran chinchón en la cabeza

-eso fue por desaparecer de repente, ahora dinos quien es el niño- exigió rukia

-eh, bueno el es naruto mi aprendiz- dijo ichigo con una sonrisa de orgullo – naruto ellos son- pero naruto lo interrumpió

-a versegun tus palabras el de la cara de emo es ishida- dijo naruto recibiendo una cara de muerte del susodicho – la enana con cara de ogro es rukia- rukia lo miro con ojos de muerte – el gigantón es sado, el de sobrero es urahara, la peli naranja con pechos enormes es orihime y repito según tus palabras la endemoniadamente sexy, hermosos pechos y buen trasero y la mejor piel para correrse es yoruichi-san o no- dijo naruto con una cara de diablo

-mierda naruto te dije que jamás lo dijera, no dijo es mentira yo nunca dije eso- grito ichigo entrando en pánico ya que rukia, orihime y yoruichi lo estaban viendo con cara de unohana,

**_10 MINUTOS DESPÚES _**

Ichigo se encontraba lleno de moretes, chinchones y muchas heridas , y podemos apreciar a ishida, Chad, naruto y urahara muriéndose de risa, y unas cabreadas rukia, yoruichi y orihime

-bueno, a lo que vengo- dijo naruto poniendo una cara seria – sensei, aizen se libero, y ah resucitado a los arrancar su plan es domar a las bestias con cola para poder atacar al rey espiritual lo se porque revise su memoria con mi sharingan, sus niveles superan a juha bach y aizen el bastardo es más fuerte que los bijuus juntos- exclamo naruto

-pero como eso no es posible- dijo rukia

-el bastardo esta encerrado- dijo ichigo

-nos podrías explicar naruto-san- pidió urahara

-hai- dijo naruto activando el mangekyou sharingan –tsukuyomi- naruto encerro a todos en su genjutsu más fuerte –bienvenidos, aquí les enseñare todo lo que paso-

-que es esto- pregunto orihime

-cualquier duda díganla después de esto- dijo naruto

**_20 MINUTOS DESPUES_**

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos, aizen los había engañado, toushiro esta vivo, los arrancar tienen una gigantesca fuerza

-naruto-san, como es que toushiro esta vivo- pregunto Chad

-bueno, su zampakuto se sacrifico y convirtió a toushiro en el nuevo hyorinmaru- explico naruto

-naruto, que tan fuerte eres- pregunto rukia

-mm, sin bankai, dragon forcé, ms, modo raienryuu, god forcé diría que estaría a nivel de cuando ichigo-sensei estaba en su modo vasto-lord, ahora con lo demás estoy a nivel de juha bach según ulquiorra-dijo naruto

-por cierto sensei tu esposa me dijo que porque no te quedaste con tu hijo-pregunto naruto haciendo que ichigo recibiera mradas de muerte –nes mentira, le diré a natsu sensei que nos ayude, bueno adios- dijo naruto entrando en la senkaimon

-ichigo, sabes porque no me presentas más a fondo a tu alumno- dijo yoruichi

Todos se quedaron en blanco

**_CON NARUTO_**

Naruto ya había llegado a las naciones elementales e hizo un kawamari con su clon, y espero al día siguiente para empezar con el plan

**_AL DÍA SUIGIENTE_**

EL 11 y el de kiri se encontraban rodeando la mansión de gato, listo para comenzar con la operación

-bueno ya saben que hacer listos-pregunto itachi recibiendo un hai por parte de los demás – que comience la operación-dijo itachi

-naruto, haku y sasuke fueron a la entrada principal, zabuza, itachi y kisame a la puerta trasera, rompieron las puertas y fueron asesinando poco a poco a todos los bandidos, pasaron unos 30 minutos y ya habían limpiado todo solo quedaba gato

Naruto utilizo su olfato y logro percibir a gato- vengan esta por aquí- dijo naruto, llegaron a una puerta de madera donde naruto la rompió y vieron a gato tratando de huir con todo su dinero, pero itachi lo asesino rápidamente

-bueno esto no fue divertido- se quejo kisame

-estoy de acuerdo, esto fue aburrido, pero bueno solo nos queda estar dos semanas para verificar que terminen el puente- dijo naruto

**_2 SEMANAS_**

El quipo 11 y el de kiri se encontraban en la salida de nami, todos estaban agradeciéndoles y sasuke y naruto estaban alejándose de las fangirl

-gracias por todo- dijo tazuna – les estaremos eternamente agradecidos-

-naruto-nii, sasuke-nii, haku-nee-grito inari – gracias por todo- exclamo inari abrazando a los tres-come le pondremos al puente- pregunto inari

-que tal el súper hermosos y genial puente del súper hermoso y genial tazuna- sugirió tazuna

-que tal el puente de los salvadores- dijo inari haciendo que todos dijeran que si

-bueno vamos de regreso- dijo itachi

**_1 DÍA DESPUES _**

El equipo 11 y los demás ya habían llegado a konoha y se dirigían hacia la oficina del hokage, llegaron y tocaron la puerta y se escucho un pase

-misión cumplida hokage-sama- dijo itachi dando su reporte

-bueno kisame, zabuza y haku bienvenidos a konoha- dijo minato con una sonrisa –pueden retirarse excepto tu naruto-

Todos se retiraron y solo quedo naruto –que necesita hokage-sama pregunto naruto

-naruto, no quieres venir a cenar con nosotros- dijo minato

-lo siento minato-sama pero hoy tengo que hacer cosas importantes – dijo naruto empezando a caminar

Naruto camino en silencio "pensándole bien hitomi no tiene la culpa de nada tendré que pedirle perdón "

Naruto empezó a buscar a hitomi hasta que la encontró descansando en un árbol y se le acerco – hitomi podrías pescar un resfriado si estas aquí - dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-naruto-nii que haces aquí- pregunto hitomi

-hitomi, quiero pedirte perdón, me eh puesto a pensar y me di cuenta de que tu no tienes la culpa de nada-dijo naruto

-naruto-nii, yo debería pedirte perdón- dijo hitomi

-tranquila, ven acompáñame iremos a un bonito lugar- dijo naruto, haciendo que hitomi se para, naruto creo una pequeña anima –atraviésala yo también lo are- dijo naruto

Hitomi atravesó el anima seguida de naruto hubo una gran luz que los segó por unos momentos, la cual desapareció poco a poco dejándoles apreciar un hermoso paosaje

-ven acompáñame, iremos a buscar a alguien-dijo naruto olfateando – lo encontré ven-dijo naruto arrastrando a hitomi "toushiro lo sientes"

-si, hay varias presencias peleando, hay algunas que son muy fuertes- dijo toushiro

"y lo único que podría ser son dragones" pensó naruto

-hitomi, cuando lleguemos quiero que atiendas a los heridos-dijo naruto absorbiéndola con el kamui y apareciendo e una ciudad en ruinas en la cual estaban peleando –hitomi ve-dijo naruto

-nii, pero – fue interrumpida por naruto

-tranquila te prometo que al terminar esto te llevare a comer ramen, pero ahora solo hazme caso- dijo naruto recibiendo un hai por parte hitomi

Naruto empezó a saltar buscando a su sensei pero se detuvo al ver que un dragon estaba por comer a un peli rubio y a una hermosa peli azul, salto encima del dragon y grito –karyu no kagitsume- su talón se prendió en fuego y le dio en la cabeza haciendo que l dragon rugiera en dolor

-están bien, no bajen su guardia- dijo naruto viendo a los desconocidos

-natsu-san gracias-dijo wendy con una sonrisa

-eh natsu-sensei, saben donde esta tengo cosas que decirle-dijo naruto

-no eres natsu, pero porque te pareces tanto a el- pregunto laxus

-hn, les diré cuando terminemos esto, daiguren hyorinmaru- dijo naruto invocando su bankai y haciendo que el piso y todos se congelara –bueno dragon-san puedes bailar-djio naruto

**_Y FIN SE QUE S UN POCO CORTO PERO LES PROMETO QUE ACTUALIZARE EN UN TRES DÍAS, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTARAN_**

**_MATTA-NE_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS Y HERMOSOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SEXTO CAP DE KUROSAKI DRAGNEEL NARUTO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN Y CUALQUIER DUDA HAGANLA EN LOS REVIEW YA QUE ESO SERA LO UNICO QUE CONTESTE_**

**_CAPITULO 6_**

-moe teki tazu- dijo naruto esquivando los ataques del dragon, naruto utilizo el kamui y apareció arriba de de zirconis –sennen hyoro- siete pilares hechos de hielo aparecieron de la nada, fueron encerrando el alrededor del dragon dejando la parte desprotegida y zirconis lanzo un rugido el cual paso atreves de naruto el cual creo un shuriken hecho de fuego- karyu no shuriken-dijo naruto lanzándolo y dejando a zirconis sin una pierna y un ojo rápidamente naruto hizo un sello de mano y dijo –katon: goukka mekkyaku- una gran ola de fuego se dirigió al dragon hiriéndolo bastante –bueno creo que tendre que terminar esto- dijo naruto y su ojo izquierdo empezó a llorar sangre –amaterasu- y las grandes llamas del infierno empezaron a quemar al dragon hasta reducirlo en cenizas

-sigh, que dragon más débil por gusto entre en mi bankai pero bueno es bueno usarlo de vez en cuando- dijo naruto sellando su zampakuto –así que laxus-san, wendy-san me podrían decir donde esta natsu-sensei- una gran explosión llamo la atención de naruto y rápidamente desapareció en un shunpo

-wendy, laxus no creen que el es un mini natsu- pregunto lucy

-creo que tienes razón- dijo laxus

-minna, no le dijo a natsu sensei- pregunto wendy

-tranquila wendy obtendremos la respuesta después- dijo lucy con un aura maligna

**_CON NARUTO_**

Naruto había llegado donde se encontraba natsu, viendo detenidamente pudo ver a tres dragones y una persona en el piso con grandes heridas

-yo, natsu-sensei- dijo naruto sentándose a la par de natsu

-naruto así que si eras tu, eso explica las grandes llamas negras y la técnica de ese madera uchiha- dijo natsu

-sensei, es madara no madera- corrigió naruto –pero veo que aun no hay nadie que pueda darte una buena pelea-

-sigh tienes razón pero bueno ah que has venido- pregunto natsu

-bueno veras te acuerdas de aizen- pregunto naruto

-si, el la persona que tenia una zampakuto que podía manipular a la gente, que hay con el-pregunto natsu

-bueno veras aiz- alguien interrumpió a naruto

-natsu se puede saber que haces sentado a un hay un dragon – dijo erza con voz de mando

Naruto se levanto y se acerco a erza –dime quien te dio permiso de interrumpirme- pregunto natsu con la misma sonrisa de unohana y el sharingan dando vueltas rápidamente dándole miedo a erza la cual tenia la cara totalmente blanca –no hay ningún dragon yo lo derrote, ahora nos puedes dejar hablar tranquilamente-

Erza se recupero del susto y dijo –natsu quien es el-

-el es naruto mi pupilo- dijo natsu con una sonrisa

-así es soy su alumno aunque soy más fuerte- dijo naruto con una sonrisa, una gran vena salió de la frente de natsu el cual se levanto y pego su frente contra la de naruto y dijo –ah enserio quieres probar-

-moe eteki tazo sensei como antes- dijo naruto preparándose para lanzar un karyu no hoko al igual que natsu

-raienryu no hoko- dijo natsu y un gran rugido de fuego con truenos Salió contra naruto

-modo amaterasu: karyu no hoko- un rugido hecho de flamas del amaterasu salió disparado contra el rugido de natsu, los dos estaban tratando de ganar pero de repente dos voces hicieron que se callaran

-nii, que crees que haces- pregunto hitomi con un aura que haría que kenpachi se hiciera en los pantalones

-natsu, contare a tres y tendrás que parar- dijo erza con la misma aura

-hai erza sama / hitomi-sama – dijeron natsu y naruto respectivamente

-natsu tienes que darnos una buena explicación- dijo erza

-erza-san la tendrán pero cuando lleguemos a su gremio, así que reúnalos yo los llevare con mi kamui- dijo erza –natsu-sensei ya sabe donde estaré, ven hitomi te enseñare algunos jutsus-dijo naruto agarrando el hombro de hitomi y desapareciendo en un shunshin

**_TRES DÍAS DESPUES _**

Naruto estaba diciéndole a hitomi –para hacer el futon: rebirth of sword has estos sellos, luego concentra el viento en tus brazos y deja que tomen la forma de una espada- hitomi hizo lo que naruto le dijo y lo logro –ahora golpea el árbol- hitomi le pego al árbol haciendo que este explotara –bien ahora solo practica para que puedas usarlo sin sellos y logres mantenerlo durante dos horas-

-valla parece que si pudiste crear tus técnicas- dijo natsu acompañado de sus nakamas

-sensei, nos vamos- pregunto naruto recibiendo un si por parte de natsu –bueno se sentirán un poco mareados pero bueno, KAMUI- todos fueron absorbidos por la técnica de naruto y aparecieron en magnolia

-mierda naruto te eh dicho que uses el shunpo-grito natsu

Entraron a magnolio y fueron recibidos por todos los habitantes, les dijeron muchas felicitaciones y les dijeron que habían construido otra vez el gremio, el cual ahora se miraba como un palacio, dijeron gracias y entraron

-bueno antes de empezar la explicación tengo que traer a otras personas- dijo naruto sacando el dispositivo y abrió una senkaimon –ICHIGO-SENSEI TRAE A LOS TAICHOS Y FUKU TAICHOS TENGO QUE ENSEÑARLES LO QUE PASO- el gran grito de naruto fue contestado por otra persona

-ESTA BIEN PERO NO GRITES TANTO QUE LA ENANA ESTA DURMIENDO Y ME MATARA-grito ichigo

Al cabo de media hora salieron los taichos y fuku taichos junto con ichigo, urahara, yoruichi, inoue, ishida y Chad

-bueno ya que estamos reunidos, me presentare yo soy kurosaki dragneel naruto, aprendiz de natsu, ichigo y madara vivo en otro mundo en el cual hay ninjas y tienes que asesinar para salvar tu vida- dijo naruto – los eh llamado aquí para darles una advertencia y pedirles ayuda, sousuke aizen esta libre y su poder sobre pasa al de juha bach sin siquiera entrar en shikai o bankai-explico naruto

-y como estamos seguros de que es verdad- pregunto soi-fong

-ahora los meteré a todos en un genjutsu para que miren lo que paso- naruto los metió en el tsukuyomi

-bueno oyeron mi introducción, así que díganme que quieren saber de mi- pregunto naruto

-wendy se levanto y dijo –gracias por salvarnos naruto-san, quiero preguntarle que magia usas ya que vi que usaste una extraña espada capaz de crear hielo, y según recuerdo cuando dijiste daiguren hyorinmaru te transformaste, también usaste magia dragon slayer y otro tipo de técnicas-

-bueno verán la espada se llama zampakuto ella es un pedazo de mi alma la cual puedo usar con mi reiatsu su poder es crear el más fuerte hielo tiene dos faces shikai en donde puedo usar sus poders de hielo y bankai donde puedo multiplicar la cantidad de hielo que uso y cuan frio quiero que sea- dijo naruto-la magia dragon slayer me la enseño sensei , al igual que ice-make y magia god-slayer la cual no mucho me gusta, las otras técnicas fueron de mi otro sensei madara, estas técnicas necesitan chakra, también tengo sus ojos el sharingan con el cual soy capaz de ver cualquier cosa, deshacer ilusiones, volverme intangible etc-

Grey se levanto y pregunto –puedes hacer una demostración-

-hn esta bien, lanza cualquier ataque-dijo naruto

-ice-make: lance- varias lanzas fueron contra naruto y solo pasaron atreves de el, naruto apareció enfrente de grey lo vio a los ojos y grey callo desmayado

-esas dos son buenas pruebas pero como sabemos que puedes ver todo-pregunto erza

-por ejemplo según sensei solo alguien con la marca del gremio puede ver a la shodai, pero yo la puedo ver sentada en la viga de arriba-dijo naruto apuntando donde estaba

-pero bueno necesito su ayuda antes que nada más de la hermosa wendy-chan, erza-chan y mira-chan- dijo naruto con una hermosa sonrisa logrando sonrojar a las tres y hacer que sus corazones latieran más rápido –los meteré en un genjutsu para que vean todo y porque necesito su ayuda- naruto los atrapo en el tsukuyomi

-bueno hitomi ahora dime tus dudas- dijo naruto

Hitomi estaba celosa ya que naruto le estaba coqueteando a esas perras en palabras de hitomi –nii porque les dijiste eso- hitomi estaba haciendo un lindo puchero

-ya veo así que mi imoto esta celosa de que su nii-chan le gusten otras mujeres- dijo naruto

-mou nii-chan eres malo, tengo preguntas pero se que me lo diras cuando sientas que es tiempo – dijo hitomi

-gracias por entender, hitomi- dijo naruto

-naruto, deja que yo me encargue de los los taichos tu ve con los del gremio- dijo toushiro

-hai, toushiro-dijo naruto materializando a toushiro

**_20 MINUTOS DESPUES_**

Todos estaban fuera de sus respectivos recuerdos

-así que ya vieron lo peligroso que es lo que logre ver de la mente de ulquiorra es que quieren a las bestias con cola y dragones para acabar con estas tres dimensiones- dijo naruto

-hai, naruto tiene razón- dijo toushiro entrando al gremio, sorprendiendo a los shinigamis, rangiku se paro y se lanzo a abrazar a toushiro

-taicho, esta vivo- rangiku estaba llorando y toushiro la abrazo para que se tranquilizara

-así que necesito que ustedes cuiden a os dragones de fuego, cielo, fuego-dijo naruto

-pero como si no sabemos donde están -pregunto wendy

-bueno, acérquense los tres- dijo naruto, los tres ds se pusieron en fila en frente de naruto –esto dolerá- naruto hizo tres kage bunshin, saco papel y tinta y empezó a escribir y los pego en sus estómagos y les pego con chakra en su abdomen –fuinjutsu: extracción forzosa-

Los tres sufrieron el peor dolor que habían sentido durante 10 minutos, tiempo en el que naruto hizo un fuinjutsu para agrandar la parte de adentro e hizo runas que decían este edificio no se puede romper con magia

Hubo una gran cortina de humo la cual fue despejándose poco a poco dejando apreciar a metallicana, granedyne e igneel

-quien nos ah sacado del interior de ellos – pregunto metallicana

-ese eh sido yo- dijo naruto

-quien te ah dado el permiso de hacerlo- dijo igneel

-yo- contesto naruto

-tu un simple humano – dijo granedyne

-pueda que sea humano pero soy más fuerte que ustedes- dijo naruto elevando su poder mágico, reiatsu y chakra al 100% haciendo que todos calleran de rodillas, excepto natsu, ichigo y los dragon pero estaban sudando a mares

-quieren pelear aunque no haya activado mis formas finales-dijo naruto –bueno tienen que cuidarlos, los regresare a su interior pero pueden hablar con ellos cuando quieran- dijo naruto retirando los sellos y los dragones entraron a su cuerpo otra vez-lo que quiero es que los shinigamis patrullen los tres mundos, los magos cuiden a los dragon y yo hare un grupo llamado akatsuki con el cuidaremos a las bestias con cola-

-me parece un buen plan-dijo kyoraku –lo haremos no queremos que las dimensiones desaparezcan-

-cuenta con nosotros naruto- dijo makarov

-bueno, vallanse hay que empezar-dijo naruto

Los shinigamis se fueron retirando y yoruichi se quedo y se acerco a naruto lo agarro de la camisa y lo beso, dando resultado a tres magas celosas y una hermana con deseos de matar

-la próxima vez te montare como si el mundo acabara, visitame cuando quieras- dijo yoruichi

Naruto quedo con cara de tonto –ah, nos vemos –dijo naruto empezando a caminar pero una mano lo detuvo –wendy si que pasa- wendy le dio un beso inexperto pero lleno de cariño

-esto fue por salvarme y por preocuparte de nosotros, espero poder conocernos mejor y ser algo más-dijo wendy la cual salió corriedo

Naruto estaba caminando como robot –adios- dijo naruto pero otra mano lo paro

-naruto mi corazón se emociona al verte eso significa que te amo, así que tienes que hacerte cargo- dijo mira dándole un beso en los labios

Ah este punto naruto estaba con la mente en blanco y solo pensaba "consegui un harem sin quererlo"

-no me quedare atrás tu seras solo mio- dijo erza dándole un beso y colgándose de el, al terminarlo naruto estaba bailando

-hentai oni- dijo hitomi dándole una gran bofetada a naruto –bueno adios dijo hitomi entrando a la mini anima

-hitomi espera y toushiro- pregunto naruto

-lo siento rangiku me quería hablar- dijo toushiro con varios besos en la cara el pelo desarreglado, la ropa mal puesta

-parece que no fui el único con acción hoy verdad-dijo naruto

-hentais- dijo hitomi arrastrándolos de las mejillas

**_CON AIZEN_**

-que les parece mi propuesta- dijo aizen- con lo que ulquiorra nos enseño se han vuelto muy problemático, en poco tiempo pueda que nos asesinen fácilmente-

-tienes razón aizen, tengo miles de años con mis planes natsu no los puede arruinar ahora- dijo una voz desconocida que tenia un tono masculino

-si, naruto y sus ideales harán que no pueda cumplir el mundo perfecto- dijo una voz femenina

-entonces están de acuerdo- pregunto

-si- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-bienvenidos a los espada- dijo aizen

-ellos no podrán derrotarnos- dijo la voz masculina

-si actuamos pronto- dijo la femenina

-tranquilos- contesto aizen –ya tengo todo planeado, espero verlos pronto kaguya, zeref-

La rueda del destino empezó a moverse y escogió un destino oscuro serán capaces nuestros tres héroes lograr derrotarlos o serán incapaces

**_Y FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ESO ES TODO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN HASTA LA PROXIMA_**

**_MATTA NE_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola a todos mis hermosos lectores, aquí les traigo el séptimo capitulo de kurosaki dragneel naruto espero que lo disfruten_**

-hola- Personaje hablando

-HOLA- personaje gritando

"baka" personaje pensando

**_-NINGEN-DIOS, BIJUU,DRAGÓN HABLANDO _**

**_"HOLA"DIOS BIJUU, DRAGÓN PENSANDO_**

**_DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES Y/O ANIME ME PERTENECEN_**

Podemos apreciar un hermoso bosque, animales jugando por ahí, un hermoso rio se respira un aire pacifico el cual fue interrumpido por un grito

-MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS, PORQUE CREEN QUE PUEDEN HACERLO CUANDO LES PLASCA-grito hitomi zarandeando a naruto y toushiro

-em, buena suerte naruto- dicho esto toushiro desapareció

Hitomi vio a naruto con cara de demonio y le dijo con voz del mismísimo shinigami –nii-chan puedo saber porque hiciste eso-

-em, vera eh creo que sensei me llama- dijo naruto tratando de salir corriendo

-no, tu no vas a ningún lado- dijo hitomi con un látigo en mano –te iras hasta que tu castigo termine- hitomi con una sonrisa sádica le dio un latigazo a naruto

Las siguientes 4 horas se oyeron gritos de agonía de naruto

-bueno, nii como es eso que aras un grupo para proteger a los bijuu - pregunto hitomi

-bueno veras hitomi, es porque si llegan a capturarlos nos encontraríamos en grandes problemas- explico naruto viendo al cielo – y se quienes vendrán con migo-

-nii, que vendrás a comer con nosotros- pregunto hitomi viendo a naruto

-no, lo siento hitomi tengo que hacer otras cosas-contesto naruto –bueno nos vemos mañana- y dicho esto naruto desapareció

**_CON ITACHI Y SASUKE_**

Itachi y sasuke estaban teniendo una pelea de entrenamiento, cuando naruto apareció en medio de los dos –Yo, sasuke, sensei- dijo naruto casualmente

-naruto, que bien que llegaste hay algo que quiero decirles- dijo itachi

-se puede saber que es sensei- pregunto naruto

-los inscribí en el examen para chunin- contesto itachi dándole unas formas a los dos – y también decirles que haku se unirá al equipo-

-itachi-nii, es enserio que haku estará con nosotros- pregunto un ilusionado sasuke- no es que me importe-

-vaya sasuke no pensé que serias un tsundere- djio naruto -sabes ya que no te gusta haku porque no mejor le pido que sea mi novia-

-No serias capaz- dijo sasuke con un aura maligna

-tranquilo, se que haku te gusta- contesto naruto –verdad que es muy obvio sensei-

-si, naruto tiene razón ototo- djio itachi con una sonrisa –ah que bien ya tendré cuñada-

-eso es mentira díganme una vez que haya hecho algo que diera indicios de que me gusta- reto sasuke

-itachi y naruto se vieron por un momento hasta que naruto contesto – bueno la forma en que la mirabas el misión de nami, le dabas todo lo que querías, te enojabas cuando otros se acercaban a ella-

-bueno, por más que me guste molestar a ototo me tengo que ir, el examen será en tres días estén listos- dijo itachi desapareciendo en un shunshin

-bueno quieres ir a comer- pregunto naruto

-claro no tengo nada que hacer- contesto sasuke

Los dos iban caminando a ichirakus cuando oyeron unos gritos, salieron corriendo hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, al llegar pueden ver que un extraño con la cara pintada estaba sosteniendo a konohamaru a una rubia y a hitomi tratando de ayudarlo, naruto uso el shunpo y apareció de tras del extraño y dejo salir un poco de reiatsu paralizando todos, creo dos espadas de hielo y las puso en su cuello

-es mejor que lo bajes si no quieres que te corte la garganta- dijo naruto en un voz sin emociones

Kankuro soltó a konohamaru y se quedo temblando

-ahora puedo saber porque dos shinobis de suna atacaban al nieto del sandaime- pregunto naruto elevando más su poder espiritual

Kankuro no podía hablar por la gran presión que sentía, sentía su cuerpo débil, le costaba respirar "ni gaara tiene esta presión" pensó Kankuro

-ya que el no puede hablar te preguntare a ti, porque- pregunto naruto

-se estrello contra el y Kankuro se enojo- dijo la rubia temblando

Naruto fue bajando la presión espiritual hasta que ya no podía sentirse

-así que fue solo por eso, espero no toparme con ustedes en el examen por que de ser así ustedes sufrirán el infierno- dijo naruto – lo mismo va para ti- naruto vio a un árbol donde estaba un pelirrojo

-madre quiere tu sangre- dijo el peli rojo-como te llamas-

-kurosaki dragneel naruto y el tuyo- pregunto naruto

-me llama sabaku no gaara, ella es sabaku no temari y el sabaku no Kankuro- contesto gaara –espero poder probar un poco de tu sangre- exclamo gaara con un sed de sangre increíble

Los hermanos se fueron camiando

-sasuke, hitomi los entrenare por dos días , creo que algo muy problemático pasara- dijo naruto creando tres clones –busquen a kisame, zabuza e itachi díganles que los quiero ver en el campo de entrenamiento no 22-

-naruto, cuando empezaremos- pregunto sasuke

-ahora- contesto naruto llevándolos al bosque de la muerte –haremos algo usare un fuinjutsu para acortar los días, osea un día afuera es igual a 8 días aquí, los primero ocho serán para enseñarles técnicas y otras cosas, los últimos ocho serán de sobrevivir, dejare varios kage bunshin para entrenarlos- dijo naruto

**_CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO NO 22_**

Kisame, zabuza e itachi estaban esperando a naruto, estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que naruto apareció

-bueno los eh llamado aquí porque tengo algo que decirles- explico naruto –hay un grupo llamado "los espada" que quiere cazar a las bestias con cola, sensei fue la persona con la que viste pelear tiene a diez personas demasiado poderosas, para que lo quieren no se pero hay que detenerlos-

-porque nos cuentas esto- pregunto kisame

-porque quiero crear un grupo llamado akatsuki, para poder proteger a los bijuu-contesto naruto –y también porque quiero que sean los primeros miembros-

-habrán personas poderosas- preguntaron simultáneamente kisame y zabuza

-si, están a nivel de hashirama y madara- contesto naruto

Los dos sacaron sonrisas maniáticas y solo dijeron –si-

-que hay de usted sensei- pregunto naruto

-viéndolo como lo pusiste creo que no tengo otra opción- contesto itachi para luego poner una cara de preocupación –que pasara con sasuke-

-tranquilo sensei el ira con nosotros- contesto naruto- nos iremos en los exámenes chunin-

Los tres se retiraron dejando solo a naruto

-zetsu, dile a óbito, yahiko, nagato y konan que ya consegui ayuda y que llegaremos en un mes- dijo naruto

-hai, otra cosa naruto-sama- pregunto zetsu

-si, ya es tiempo de que despertemos a madara- dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados

Zetsu solo dijo un hai y desapareció

**_TRES DÍAS DESPUES_**

(antes que nada solo les diré que me saltare la primera parte del examen)

-Bueno gakis, este es el bosque de la muerte, la segunda etapa consiste en recolectar los dos pergaminos del cielo y de la tierra- dijo anko- yo les dare un pergamino y tienen que quitarle a otro equipo el que falta tendrán una semana para llegar a la torre- anko fue dando los pergaminos

-bueno su prueba empieza ahora – dijo anko

**_CON EL EQUIPO 11_**

-yo guardare el pergamino- dijo naruto absorbiéndolo en el kamui

-algún plan para poder llegar más rápido- pregunto haku

-hn, creo que deberíamos ir por abajo y con una formación- sugirió sasuke

-si, sasuke y haku irán atrás mía, creare varios clones para poder conseguir más rápido los pergaminos- dijo naruto con una sonrisa creando 5 clones los cuales salieron en búsqueda de los pergaminos –bueno vamos-

Los tres avanzaron sin ningún problema, solo dos equipos a los cuales derrotaron fácilmente

-bueno creo que deberíamos descansar- sugirió naruto

-si creo que tienes razón- contesto sasuke

-naruto tus clones han encontrado más pergaminos- pregunto haku

-si- dijo naruto y de la nada aparecieron 10 clones con pergaminos

-bueno creo que solo hay que avanzar hacia la torre- dijo sasuke el cual empezó a caminar

-si, haku sasuke vallan yo los alcanzare solo tengo que hacer algo- dijo naruto, los dos salieron corriendo en dirección de la torre

-bueno, ahora Bakudo #30 Shtotsu Sansen- dijo naruto tres bolas de energía las cuales avanzaron rápidamente hacia su objetivo inmovilizándolo en forma de cruz –así que quieres orochimaru-

-kukuku, así que pudiste sentirme naruto-kun, sabes cada vez me intrigas más- dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa –espero algún día aprender esa técnica- al terminar de decir esto orochimaru se regurgito

-No te escaparas como esa vez, maldito-Dijo naruto con odio puro en su voz e invocando a su zampakuto- soten ni saze, hyorinmaru-

-ven naruto-kun- orochimaru dijo mientras sacaba su kusanagi

Los dos se lanzaron y empezaron a pelear

**_FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN MIS LECTORES, EHEHE DISCULPEN QUE ME TARDE TANTO EN ACTUALIZAT, LO QUE PASA ESQUE ME FUI A UN VIAJE Y NO NOS DEJARON LLEVAR NINGUN APARTO ELECTRONICO ASIQUE HASTO HOY PUDE ACTUALIZAR._**

**_TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE APARTIR DE EL DÍA DE HOY CREARE UNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOKJ Y PUEDEN PREGUNTARME LO QUE QUIERAN, PUBLICARE ADELANTOS DE LOS FANFIC, PEDIRE OPINIONES ETC SIGANME ESTA ES LA DIRECCION _**

**_ chrisuchihadragneel2000_**

**_MATTA NE_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola mis hermosos lectores les deseo una feliz navidad atrasada y un feliz año nuevo, aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero que lo disfruten, su regalo será que actualice dos capítulos de cada historia el sábado 3 de enero de 2015, ahaha bueno que empiece la historia_**

****-hola- Personaje hablando

-HOLA- personaje gritando

"baka" personaje pensando

**_-NINGEN-DIOS, BIJUU,DRAGÓN HABLANDO _**

**_"HOLA"DIOS BIJUU, DRAGÓN PENSANDO_**

**_DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES Y/O ANIME ME PERTENECEN_**

Naruto lanzo una estocada a la cabeza de orochimaru, la cual bloqueo y ataco una patada en la cara, naruto agarro la pierna y lo azoto en el piso, pero orochimaru se convirtió en tierra

"mierda un clon de tierra " naruto empezó a buscar la energía de orochimaru usando psequia (creo que así se llamaba la técnica)

Orochimaru salió del piso tratando de agarrar a naruto el cual utilizo shunpo para aparecer detrás de orochimaru y lanzar un hyoryu senbu a orochimaru, orochimaru utilizo el kawamari para remplazarse con un tronco

Naruto apareció arriba de orochimaru y empezó a descender rápidamente –Karyu no teken- dijo el kurosaki dragneel golpeando a orochimaru mandándolo varios metros atrás

-kukuku, te has vuelto más fuerte naruto-kun- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa –lastima que tenga que matarte-

Orochimaru se regurgito y empezó a hacer sellos de mano –Katon: hosenka no jutsu- varios shuriken cubiertos de fuego avanzaron hacia naruto el cual solo se quedo observando y dejo que pasaran atreves de el

-hn, así que crees que con eso ganaras- dijo naruto con el seño fruncido – ice-make: geiser- debajo de orochimaru un gran pilar de hielo se formo y lo elevo –sennen hyoro – varios pilares se formaron alrededor del geiser y fueron acercándose poco a poco hasta atrapar a orochimaru en una prisión de hielo –Amaterasu- la prisión poco a poco fue consumida por las llamas negras

Naruto empezó a caminar en dirección a la torre pero paro en seco al sentir una espada penetrar su corazón

-maldita víbora y pensar que aun no tengo el mismo nivel- dijo naruto escupiendo sangre

-kukuku, serás un gran cuerpo- respondió orochimaru, pero frunció el seño al ver como naruto desaparecía en un puff

-crees que me engañaras con eso- pregunto naruto el cual estaba a espaldas de orochimaru –por eso te morderé hasta la muerte víbora- dicho esto naruto le dio en las costillas con un karyu no enchu, acto seguido se escucharon varias costillas romperse –ice make prison- una prisión hecha de hielo se formo alrededor de orochimaru impidiéndole salir - Bakudō #30 Shtotsu Sansen- tres bolas de color naranja en formación de triangulo aparecieron en la prisión deteniendo a orochimaru en forma de cruz –ryusenka- dijo un clon mandando una estocada al brazo de orochimaru pulverizándolo

Orochimaru aguanto las ganas de gritar, sentía mucho dolor no sabia que hacer

Naruto apareció en frente de orochimaru con el ems activado y lo vio a los ojos –tsukuyomi-

Ustedes saben que pasa así que me saltare esto

Podemos ver a orochimaru recostado en el piso y respirando con dificultad

-kukuku fue divertido naruto-kun pero tengo que irme- orochimaru iba a hacer el jutsu para tele transportarse pero naruto le corto las manos, orochimaru grito y el grito se oyó en todo el bosque

-morirás hoy bastardo no creas que te salvaras- naruto levanto a hyorinmaru y mando una estocada al cuello de orochimaru pero antes de llegar tuvo que esquivar un senbon dirigidos a el

-kabuto, así que trabajas para el- dijo naruto con veneno en su voz

Kabuto solo lo ignoro y se paro enfrente de orochimaru y lo toco y desparecieron

-sigh quizás no tuve que jugar con el – naruto desapareció en el kamui

**_CON SASUKE Y HAKU _**

Los dos estaban en la torres esperando a que naruto apareciera

-toma haku- dijo el uchiha dándole un dango –no es que lo haya comprado para ti ni nada- sasuke volteo la cara con un sonrojo en la cara

-gracias sasuke-kun tenia hambre- dijo la yuki con una gran sonrisa que hizo que sasuke se sonrojara más

Naruto apareció de tras de ellos y dijo –beso, beso, beso-

-callate naruto – dijo sasuke pegando su frente en la de naruto

-y si no quiero- pregunto naruto

-si no se comportan no comerán por tres meses su comida favorita- amenazo haku con la misma expresión de erza

-Hai haku-sama como usted ordene- contestaron los dos poniendo sus brazos encima del otro

Naruto saco los dos pergaminos de su kamui y los abrieron, una nube de humo cubrió el salón y apareció iruka

-así que lo lograron, bueno fueron el primer equipo en pasar, así que vayan a un cuarto a descansar- dijo el chunin con una gran sonrisa

-iruka-sensei dígale a hokage-sama que cierta víbora esta en konoha y piensa invadirla en la ultima etapa de los exámenes- dijo el kurosaki dragneel

Iruka abrió los ojos en shock y desapareció en un shunshin

-bueno, ahora sasuke, haku vamos a entrenar- dijo naruto con una sonrisa sádica

-sasuke-kun porque mi instinto me dice que huya y me esconda en otra aldea- pregunto la yuki

-no se, pero creo que vamos a lamentarlo- contesto el uchiha

Oh y no saben la razón que tenían

**_TORRE HOKAGE_**

Iruka apareció enfrente de minato y con una voz nerviosa dijo –hokage-sama, el equipo de naruto ya llego-

A minato le creció una sonrisa de orgullo –era de esperarse y solo has venido a decirme esto-

-no, según naruto, orochimaru se infiltro en la aldea y piensa hacer una invasión en la ultima etapa- contesto iruka

-gracias iruka puedes retirarte- dijo minato con los ojos ensombrecidos , hizo unos sellos y al terminar puso su palma en su escritorio- kuchiyose no jutsu-

En un puff apareció un sapo – dile a jiraiya sensei que venga en este momento-

-hai minato-sama- el sapo desapareció

-Anbu, traigan a naruto en este instante- dijo el hokage con una voz de mando

-Hai hokage-sama- dijeron los anbu

**_CON NARUTO_**

Naruto se encontraba tortu…. Digo entrenando a sasuke y a haku de la misma manera que lo entrenaron a el

-vamos si no dan las veinte vueltas en veinte minutos tendrán que dar 60 vueltas- grito naruto con una sonrisa maniática

-pero como piensas que lo lograremos naruto- dijo sasuke corriendo como loco

-eh, estas diciendo que mis métodos no son buenos- dijo naruto –creo que es hora de incrementar tu nivel de entrenamiento – naruto saco una caja de piedras y empezó a tirárselas a sasuke

Los anbu aparecieron enfrente de naruto

-naruto-sama, hokage-sama necesita su parecencia en este momento – dijo el anbu tora

-hn, bien vamos- contesto naruto

Haku y sasuke tenían sonrisas porque según ellos naruto los dejaría descansar

Pero su piel se puso pálida al ver como dos clones aparecían

-que no dejen de correr y láncenles las piedras mientras corren- ordeno naruto a los clones

-hai- contestaron

Los anbu y naruto desaparecieron en un shunshin

**_TORRE DEL HOKAGE_**

Naruto y los anbu aparecieron enfrente de minato y jiraiya

-gracias pueden retirarse- dicho esto los anbu desaparecieron

-puedo saber porque me ah llamado hokage-sama- pregunto naruto

-no todavía no, falta sandaime-sama- contesto el rubio

Al cabo de 30 minutos sarutobi apareció y le dio un abrazo a naruto el cual fue correspondido

-jiji, es un gusto verte- dijo naruto

-igual mente naruto-kun – contesto sarutobi con una sonrisa –ahora minato porque me has llamado-

-los eh llamado porque iruka me trajo noticias interesantes- dijo minato –orochimaru, se ah infiltrado en la aldea y planea atacarla en la ultima etapa del examen chunin-

-como se entero iruka de esto- pregunto sarutobi

-porque naruto le dijo- contesto el yondaime

-como saliste con vida naruto- pregunto jiraiya

-porque, la víbora es débil- contesto naruto –y no seria un problema si no hubiera jugado con el –

-a que te refieres a que jugaste con el naruto- pregunto el sannin

-desde el principio solo use un 15% de mi poder, estaba por matarlo pero kabuto llego y escaparon- contesto naruto

-y crees que creeremos eso- pregunto el sannin

Naruto saco las manos de orochimaru de su dimensión de bolsillo –esta es la prueba de que estaba por asesinarlo-

Hiruzen se acerco y vio las manos de orchimaru –vaya así que si pudiste hacerle frente a orochimaru-

-si, el ya no será un problema, le puse un sello para que no pueda moldear chakra en las manos por si se pone otras- contesto naruto

-así que la invasión no será realizada- dijo minato

-No, si la realizaran, se aliaron con suna- contesto naruto

-así que nos traicionaron- dijo un molesto jiraiya

-bueno, me retiro- dijo naruto

**_30 MINUTOS DESPUES_**

Naruto se encontraba caminando, pero yugao lo jalo y lo metió a su casa

-nee-chan, que pasa- pregunto naruto

-ototo perdón por lo que voy a hacer- dijo yugao quitándole los pantalones y el bóxer y empezó a darle un oral

**_FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, AHHAAH LO DEJE EN EL LEMON QUE MALOTE SOY_**

**_BUENO LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ESPERO QUE LA PASEN BIEN, ME DESPIDO PORQUE MI MAMA YA ME ESTA SACANDO _**

**_MATTA NE_**


End file.
